


Траулер Парадайз просит разрешения пришвартоваться

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Genderswap, M/M, Politics, Prison, Road Trips, fem!Mark Tuan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Жизнь Джексона в заключении идёт по кругу, пока его не вытаскивают ради новой миссии под руководством некоего капитана Им Джебома.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Глава 1. Пони бегает по кругу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilittlewonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/gifts).



> Если что-то не соответствует логике и здравому смыслу, то возможно "так надо"™; передаю большое спасибо сериалам Экспанс, Файрфлай и Доктор Кто, Борису Акунину, Валентину Пикулю, Галине Юзефович, Киру Булычёву, ещё каким-нибудь отсылкам, которые уже наверное я сама забыла, а также Х.!

Окошко на двери приоткрывается, и сквозь него в стандартное положенное время просовывается поднос с едой. Снаружи щёлкает служебный дроид — доставлено, мол, можно поставить галку у номера данной камеры. Джексон переворачивается через правую сторону, неловко поворачивая руку, и садится с подносом на пол. У него одиночная камера, как все на этом этаже точно и, возможно, во всей тюрьме. Он не знает. Знает только, что они тут все поголовно особо опасные, и только. Вероятно, из особо опасных не станут создавать коллективы любых размеров, им всем должны в судебном порядке рекомендовать изоляцию, но, в конце концов, чёрт разберёт, среди особо опасных тоже могут быть градации. 

Про себя Джексон знает, что он опаснее некуда, и про женщину напротив — тоже. Убийца, причем не рядовая, конечно. Джексон сначала думал, что геноцид какой-нибудь устроила на задворках великой галактики, но женщина определяла своё преступление как "убила хорошего человека", а если косить всех без разбора, неизбежно заметёшь и плохих. Видать, важный был тот хороший человек, раз за него одного она пребывает здесь.

Джексон съедает обед, ставит поднос у дверцы, чтобы дроид забрал его позже, по расписанию выходит на прогулку, пересекается с той самой женщиной и ещё несколькими людьми с их же этажа, по расписанию же выполняет атмосферные наблюдения, потому что ротация тюремных работ определила его на этот месяц в барометральное отделение. Дроид приносит новый поднос и заодно новую развлекательную пластину. Джексон равнодушно тыкает в пару игр с таким же примерно энтузиазмом, с каким он ковыряется палочками в рисе с курицей. Музыкальный раздел предлагает ознакомиться с последними хитами всех объединённых наций, выбирай не хочу. Джексон не хочет. 

Ночью женщина сбегает. Из-за этого с утра даже бесстрастные железки дроидовых мускулов кажутся обеспокоенными, когда шуршат по коридору. Дроидам-то, понятно, всё равно, но Джексон не может точно разобрать, кому нет, на какой стороне цепочки сосредоточилось такое осязаемое и напряжённое беспокойство. Может быть, нервно ему. Может быть, тем, кто программирует и запускает дроидов, их глазами следит за тем, как особо опасные преступники едят, гуляют, разминаются и выполняют свои рутинные работы. Не было бы ничего удивительного в том, что переполох наверху передался бы хоть по воздуху сюда.

Одна из песен недели в пластине зовётся "Скрипка и немножко нервно", обещая уникальное сочетание современного электрорэпа с традиционными способами выражения мелодии. Джексон включает с неё случайное воспроизведение и думает, что женщину не найдут никогда. Вопрос ещё, посадили её изначально или она села сама по бог весть каким причинам. При возможности переброситься словом все просто обозначали свои статьи, без вдавания в подробности и обстоятельства; и только у неё рефреном шло то самое убийство хорошего человека. А теперь сбежала, случай уникальный. Но даже его одного будет достаточно, чтобы каждый из постояльцев пропустил сквозь себя идею, что ради чего-то такого смертная казнь и не применяется уже множество столетий. Всё понятно про гуманистические обоснования, но это теории, а люди особо опасные для общественности — в большинстве своём практики. Джексон тоже.

Тонкоголосая скрипка монотонно плещется в ухе, доводя свою финальную нервную руладу. Пусть кто-то садится сюда добровольно, ладно, допустим, но добровольно — не значит по согласованию с надзором входить и уходить, когда вздумается. Всё равно нужно было сочинить план побега и смочь исполнить его.

Скрипка сменяется — Джексон бросает взгляд на пластину — пианино. 

А если даже сбежать, что там его ждёт снаружи? Та же самая галактика, изначально уложившая его на нары? Вечный побег от тех, кто не смирится с тем, что особо опасный преступник находится где-то в глубине звёздного океана и живёт какую-то собственную жизнь, а не регулированную тюремным распорядком?

Джексон проваливается в сон, глубокий и ниочемный, как каждая минута его здешнего пребывания. На следующий день всё повторяется по кругу: поднос, прогулка, уборка, работа, поднос, прогулка, немного личного времени, ещё работа, поднос, личное время, сон. И дальше он проходит круг ещё раз, ещё раз, как тысячи раз до этого и как предписано ему решением трибунала проходить до самой смерти. Джексон пожизненный. Его (как и остальных с тем же вердиктом) всячески берегут от попыток лишить себя круговой жизни самостоятельно, стараются сделать её переносимой со всеми развлекательными пластинами, тёплыми одеялами и приведением персонального меню в соответствие с происхождением и привычками заключённых. Заключённых в бесконечный повтор одинакового круга и полной невозможности его не то что разорвать — хоть как-то изменить, и то не мечтайте.

Единственной переменой становится то, что на прогулках и общих работах люди теперь чаще разговаривают, и всегда шёпотом. Джексон особо не участвует в переговорах, но дураку понятно, о чём они — о том, что отсюда можно выйти иначе, чем ногами вперёд, надо только придумать способ. Надзирателям наверняка тоже понятно, но они вмешиваются и разгоняют, только если им мерещится потасовка или агрессия. Возможно, сила убеждения в неприступность тюрьмы хоть снаружи, хоть изнутри слишком велика и заговоры только смешат охрану. Пусть, дескать, мышки побегают, посочиняют, пусть поразвлекаются, всё равно мышеловка уже захлопнулась давным-давно.

Дроид приоткрывает дверцу и просовывает в неё поднос. Хлопок дверцы, щелчок дроида. Джексон садится на полу с подносом и отщипывает паровую булку.

— 328g7, закончить приём пищи и сразу на выход.

Круг размыкается.

Голос наружного наблюдателя Джексон слышит, пожалуй, впервые: офицеры не разговаривают с заключёнными, так предписано уставом, отчасти потому что осуждённых за заговор и шпионаж тут предостаточно, а там, считай, весь состав преступления и есть разговоры. Отчасти потому что миру уже нечего сказать особо опасным преступникам. Всё уже сказано решениями судов и трибуналов. Всё аудиальные объявления зачитывает пронзительный механический голос, который специально синтезируется из записей голосов всех наблюдателей сразу. Любую необходимую информацию всегда может выдать развлекательная пластина, если верно задать вопрос. Разговоры ни к чему.

— Повторяю, 328g7, на выход.

Дверь бесшумно отъезжает внутрь стены целиком, одна-единственная на этаже, а не в едином порыве множества дверей, выпускающих заключённых на прогулку или работу. Джексон даже думал, что функции открыть одну дверь здесь может не быть в принципе. Новых заключённых камеры ждут открытыми, а на прогулку или работы всех выпускают партиями, постоянно тасуя. Всё ещё никаких плотно сбитых коллективов из особо опасных преступников формировать не стоит. Джексон выходит наружу, и у него в ушах звенит от самого факта, что он вне камеры один, его не поведут сейчас строем с дроидами по краям. На руках защелкиваются тонкие металлические кольца. В своё время его привезли сюда в таких же, но внутри мышеловки дополнительные ловушки не нужны.

Коричневая форменная спина наружного наблюдателя маячит впереди, сзади чеканит шаг ещё один офицер. Направление перемещения Джексон угадывает безошибочно, хоть и ходил этим маршрутом всего один раз, да ещё и в обратную сторону: ведут в системное управление, попросту приёмную комиссию. Понять, зачем ведут, уже куда как сложнее, и он не берётся гадать. Может, смертную казнь опять установили как одну из возможных мер наказания и он как раз отличный кандидат на роль потенциального смертника. Да и ладно, в общем-то, зато хоть круг разорвался.

В офисе управления наблюдатели предоставляют его смотрящему смены, и тот сразу же жестом предлагает Джексону сесть рядом с собой. Сопротивляться бессмысленно, так что он садится на диван впервые за прошедшие шесть лет, а охранники встают позади. Сейчас уже кажется не совсем понятным и то, оберегают ли наблюдатели /от/ Джексона или Джексона. По тому, как и кто его встречают здесь, вторая версия даже не кажется чересчур невозможной.

Смотрящий смены тут, это понятно, и руководство тюрьмы — тоже понятно, но всё равно странно, что начальница разбирается сама с каким-то вопросом по поводу отдельного заключённого. Несколько человек в костюмах государственных служащих, но скорее всего просто делопроизводители какие-нибудь, удивительны разве что количеством. Сухой и по-холодному старый прокурор с бритой головой, тот самый, что вёл дело Джексона после передачи расследования. Прокурор немедленно вперивается в Джексона цепким взглядом, словно надеется разглядеть какие-то новые подробности и детали даже сейчас. Ну, мило с его стороны. Джексон вот вообще не уверен, что эти шесть лет не стёрли из него способность к каким бы то ни было выражениям лица. На стуле напротив Джексона, по левую руку от прокурора, незнакомый и очевидно внетюремный офицер читает то самое дело Джексона на одноразовой виртуальной доске. Джексон примерно представляет, что там указано.

Категория: особо опасен, номер: 328g7, документированное имя: Джексон Ван, происхождение: Китайский Дуумвират, последнее место работы: Галактический Флот, осуждён по статьям: оставление в опасности, служебная халатность, неподчинение приказу, заговор, предательство.

— Оскорбление действием представителей власти при задержании, — вслух, но совсем негромко, скорее себе под нос, зачитывает офицер последнюю часть состава преступления и бросает прямой взгляд на Джексона из-под длинной волнистой чёлки. Небось воображает себе эти оскорбления действием, адресованные таким же, как он, порядочным офицерам, которые всего-то исполняли свои обязанности, задерживая преступника. Джексона тогда обезоружили довольно быстро, а то вместо оскорблений действием могли бы быть и более серьезные добавления к предыдущему цветистому букету. А так он в общем и сейчас вполне готов пресловутых представителей власти оскорбить по морде.

Офицер с доской всё равно здесь самое удивительное добавление к тюремной комиссии, пожалуй, и не в последнюю очередь от того, каким выглядит… расхлябанным. На нём вполне стандартная флотская форма, такая же, как Джексон носил шесть с половиной или семь лет тому назад, ремни в нужных местах, кнопки застегнуты. Формально не придерешься, просто вся его поза — нога на ногу так, что лодыжка покоится на колене второй ноги, доска кое-как пристроена на бедро, фуражка небрежно свисает с подлокотника — не наводит на ум другого определения. Расхлябанный щурит без того узкие глаза, переводит их обратно на планшет и очевидно мечтает немедленно перейти к делу, а не переливать формальности из пустого в порожнее.

— Господин Ван, — Джексон вздрагивает от забытого уже обращения, которое ещё и исходит откуда-то из угла, — вам знаком сектор Франца?

В том самом углу материализуется тонкая голографическая фигура, подрагивающая от дурной связи в полном глушилок месте, и количество государственных делопроизводителей сразу стает на место.

Госпожа Бэ.

— 328g7 осуждён именно за происшедшее в секторе Франца, — ровным стеклянным голосом произносит начальница. Прокурор кивает. Думает, видать, что кого-то здесь волнует его одобрение. Переливающаяся голограмма госпожи Бэ лёгким жестом демонстрирует, что ответ официальных лиц она приняла, но хочет услышать именно человека, к которому обращалась, пусть даже он и особо опасный преступник с номером вместо имени.

— Господин Ван, я ожидаю ответа.

Смотрящий смены нервно, как та самая скрипка, хмурится, будто промедление Джексона влияет сейчас на его квартальную премию.

— Да, — глухо говорит Джексон с теми рваными интонациями, что отличают людей, заговоривших после длительного перерыва. — Я знаю сектор Франца. Моя последняя миссия… была там.

Расхлябанный офицер с тихим стуком кладет доску на разделяющий их стол и откидывает голову на спинку стула. У него блуждающий, почти что выражающий скуку взгляд, но Джексону кажется, что это опасно обманчивое впечатление.

— Ваша следующая миссия тоже будет там, — произносит госпожа Бэ в ответ, и вероятно ничего более неожиданного все присутствующие не могли услышать от главы Секретариата Объединённых Наций. Начальница тюрьмы приподнимается на стуле, широко раскрыв глаза, а прокурор заметно напрягается и явно ищет подходящие слова для возражения столь важной персоне, которая притом изрекает очевидно безумные вещи. Джексон в свою очередь скорее удивляется своей апатии: без понимания хоть какой-то логики вершащихся здесь и сейчас судьбоносных решений радоваться им, оказывается, сложно. 

— Команде капитана Има понадобится опытный проводник в их рекогносцировочной миссии в секторе Франца. Изучив все кандидатуры прошлых и настоящих офицеров Галактического Флота, я пришла к выводу, что в достаточной степени знакомых с той территорией людей нет. Кроме вас, господин Ван. 

— Каждая статья в составе его преступления тянет на пожизненное, — сипит прокурор, и на нём фиксируется стальной взгляд госпожи Бэ, всем своим видом выражающей нежелание беседовать по этой теме с кем бы то ни было, кроме Джексона. Ну, возможно, капитан Им тоже сойдёт, кем бы он ни был.

— Секретариат согласен со мной, — твёрдо говорит она. Джексону на мгновение кажется, что начальница почти готова незаметным на той стороне канала жестом дать знак оборвать связь. Потом списали бы на глушилки, а в промежутке сочинили бы идеальное обоснование отказать госпоже Бэ в оформлении бумаг на допуск особо опасного осуждённого к службе. Однако силы воли на такое решение начальнице таки не хватает, и госпожа Бэ без каких-либо помех коротко описывает связанные с восстановлением Джексона на службу формальности и объясняет, кто именно из делопроизводителей ознакомит его с дополнительными подробностями. Вставить реплику посреди её речи решается теперь только расхлябанный офицер.

— Я предполагал, что мне уготована роль конвоира.

Будем знакомы, капитан Им.

— Как будто меня есть, куда отсюда конвоировать, — огрызается Джексон, нимало не заботясь о впечатлении всех высокопоставленных лиц. Хуже, чем есть, уже не будет, а лучше — судя по всему, да. Никаких более дроидов и развлекательных пластин, никакой прогулки по расписанию, и ради этого он вытерпит хоть капитана Има, хоть чёрта лысого. А впрочем, судя по высокой линии роста волос капитана, это могут быть в скором времени и синонимы.

— Я бы поискал, — огрызается в ответ капитан.

— Капитан, это приказ, — осаживает госпожа Бэ и его. — Господин Ван получит звание рядового и будет исполнять сугубо функцию проводника на вашем траулере. С деталями задания ознакомите его самостоятельно, пользуясь моей депешей. Всё понятно?

— Так точно, — отвечает капитан вышколенным голосом. Такими голосами разговаривают лучшие флотские офицеры, вот те, которые ум, честь и совесть. У Джексона такого никогда не было, конечно. 

Голографические глаза госпожи Бэ внимательно смотрят на Джексона, словно у него есть право на размышление.

— Вы берёте миссию, господин Ван?

Вот, значит, как. Капитану Иму — категорический приказ руководящей властью Секретариата, а Джексону практически дают свободу выбора, прямо-таки небывалую для последних шести лет.

И свобода выбора приводит его через какую-то жалкую неделю на порог потрёпанного жизнью малого траулера довольно винтажной, если не сказать престарелой, модели. На Джексоне стандартная флотская гимнастёрка и нет ни наручников, ни нашивки с номером, только лаконичное "Джексон Ван" на предплечье. Тюремный охранник, коего хотелось бы видеть сейчас последний раз, перепоручает Джексона из рук в руки капитану Иму. Траулер на самом деле чем-то смахивает на своего повелителя: такой же вроде бы весь из себя правильный, но притом едва уловимо расхлябанный. Капитан кивает охраннику, явно мечтая спровадить его немедленно, а потом оборачивается к Джексону и хмуро говорит:

— Ну, добро пожаловать на Парадайз.

Рука капитана взлетает вверх наверняка очень грациозным в представлении капитана движением и указывает на опускающийся трап со слегка облезлыми поручнями.

Парадайз.

Впервые за прошедшие с той самой последней миссии годы Джексон улыбается — открыто и искренне, тупо потому что ему от всей души смешно, и капитану Иму, кажется, его настрой не по нраву (как и весь Джексон, что греха таить), но плевать он хотел на закидоны дурацкого капитана. Снова мочь улыбаться очень хорошо.


	2. Глава 2. Экологические войска

Парадайз, конечно, мало похож на те первоначальные траулеры, бороздившие водные моря и бросавшие трал на рыбные банки. С переносом кораблей сначала в воздух, а потом в чёрную вакуумную бесконечность они все переменились и внешне, и по оснащению, и по функциям. От былых эсминцев тоже осталось одно название да знаменитая манёвренность, а линкоры — о, громоздкие и устрашающие одним своим видом линкоры обрели в космосе новую жизнь, превратившись из артиллерийских силачей в крупные станции. Привычные слова оставались в обиходе флотоводцев, обретая новые значения и смыслы вместе с раздвигающимися границами возможного для всех видов кораблей. Тралом стали называть просто любые приспособления для ловли и выманивания любой редкой космической живности, а траулеры трансформировались в эдакие охотничьи или расследовательские корабли, да так успешно, что поди вспомни их историю и кем там были изначальные морские тралмейстеры. Никому даже в голову не приходило поинтересоваться, откуда взялось название и почему. 

Джексон, понятно, тоже обо всех истоках знал примерно ничего; для практики актуальнее были знания о том, где у траулера брюхо обороны или как пользоваться на таком корабле рекогносцировочным гироскопом. Однако его сосед по каюте Джинён, по-видимому, слишком ответственно подходит к требованию капитана ввести Джексона в курс дел и постоянно углубляется в подобные экскурсы, когда демонстрирует палубы и рубки Парадайза. Джексон терпеливо ждёт, пока Джинён перескажет все кажущиеся ему очень увлекательными сюжеты про историю корабельного дела, параллельно любовно поглаживая каждую ручку видавших виды помещений. Было бы здорово, если бы он так же часто мылся, как отклоняется от ознакомления Джексона с кораблём и их непосредственным заданием, но никто не идеален, а Джинён на самом деле к идеальности довольно близок.

В представлении капитана Им Джебома (самое его имя Джексон узнаёт не от него), вероятно, приказ госпожи Бэ ознакомить его с деталями миссии означает именно сбагрить Джексона Джинёну, едва взойдя на борт, но не то чтобы Джексон против. Джинён к нему, очевидно, куда больше расположен, несмотря на знание о том, как Джексон попал в их экипаж. Точнее, так — Джинён просто разговаривает с ним как с обычным человеком, как с любым другим членом команды, на равных и либо ужасно занудно, либо довольно немногословно. Просто как с любым живым человеком, с которым Джинёну могло бы взбрести в голову или в обязанность пообщаться. После долгих лет, когда люди обращались с Джексоном как с погребённым заживо, это ощущается глотком свежего воздуха даже внутри герметично закупоренного космического корабля.

На самом деле из лекций Джинёна кое-что можно выудить и полезное: Парадайз, как возможно и любой траулер в Галактическом Флоте, представляет собой странненький гибрид военного и штатского. Джинён с ухмылкой кличет их "экологическими войсками", но в официальной терминологии ничего подобного, разумеется, нет. Вроде как они на полном серьёзе добывают животных на самых разных задворках их в меру великого государства, но притом и разведкой заняты, а то и шпионить может довестись.

Стандартных кадровых военных здесь до прибытия Джексона, оказывается, пребывало всего трое: собственно расхлябанный капитан Им, пилотесса Сон Венди и рядовая Кан Сыльги. Пилотессу Джексон мельком слышит, когда они с Джинёном в один из дней проходят мимо рубки управления (орёт она будь здоров), а с Сыльги удаётся познакомиться нормально, потому что Джинён прямо при Джексоне собирает у неё информацию по дежурству. Сыльги рассматривает Джексона очень внимательно, но не говорит ничего, кроме "Здравия желаю", обращённого к Джинёну, и устных пояснений к зафиксированному на виртуальной доске для него же. 

Молчаливая механистка Марк — штатская от закреплённых на макушке наушников до татуированных пяточек, и беспокойный медик Югём ("Недавно только учёбу закончил", снисходительно-раздраженно закатывает глаза Джинён, когда показывает Джексону медицинское крыло) — то же самое, но про медика в общем и неудивительно, их в военке мало, уж точно не хватит для жалкого траулера. Ответственные за коммуникацию и языкораспознавание шумные парни, имён которых Джексон не успевает запомнить, находятся на той зыбкой грани между военными и гражданскими делами, где ловко, насколько им позволяют способности, балансируют все чёртовы дипломаты. Вроде госпожа Бэ как раз в какой-то такой сфере и начинала. Вопрос только, насколько реально из членов экипажа затрапезного траулера вырасти в следующую госпожу Бэ.

Джинён охотно рассказывает про обязанности и дела всей команды, ещё охотнее — про Парадайз, никогда не против пояснить Джексону нормальный, видимый и указанный в документации, смысл их задания, он даже регулярно шутит смешные ему одному шутки, к которым Джексон быстро привыкает и незаметно для себя начинает тоже шутить в ответ. Джинён всякий раз хохочет от души, пряча лицо в ладонях и всё равно не скрывая от Джексона свои смешливые морщинки у глаз. Как будто Джексон не пристегнутый распоряжением сверху особо опасный преступник, а его лучший друг.

Не разучиться (или научиться заново?) смеяться вместе с кем-то — тоже хорошо, так-то.

— А ты, выходит, тоже без звания? — наконец спрашивает Джексон впрямую, когда они с Джинёном вдвоём сидят у себя. Точнее, Джексон-то сидит и складывает свежеотстиранные майки по правилам военной академии, а Джинён лежит на своей койке, вытянув вверх руку с бумажной книжкой. Бывают у людей причуды, что тут скажешь. Не зря его видимо заносит на истории про старые водные корабли.

Джинён охотно рассказывает про всё и всех, кроме самого себя, и иначе видимо не выпытать, кроме как спросить. В ответ у Джинёна дёргаются уголки губ лёгкой улыбкой, словно он категорически не готов серьёзно воспринимать вопрос Джексона, но отвечает он со всей честностью:

— Раньше было, но комиссовали. Я теперь просто компьютер.

— В смысле отвечаешь тут за компьютерную базу? — переводит Джексон на понятный язык функционала. Джинён слюнявит палец и непочтительно мажет им по раритетной бумажной странице. Настраивается на длинный разговор, дескать, не до чтения сейчас будет.

— В смысле я и есть компьютер. Это моя должность на корабле. Правильнее даже сказать, суперкомпьютер, в формуляре так написано.

— Ты бот? — Джексон почти готов присвистнуть от восхищения, потому что Джинён ему кажется одним из самых живых людей из встреченных за все годы службы, и если он бот, то…

— Да какой я тебе бот, — Джинён ржёт и подходит к Джексону вплотную, тыкая его пальцем под рёбра. — Ну чо, чувствуешь железку?

— Нет, — в тон ему отвечает Джексон и мстительно наступает Джинёну на ногу. Тот охает и наклоняется растереть голые отдаленные пальцы, а потом оттягивает свою белую кофту так, чтобы было видно самый низ шеи и чуть дальше, между лопаток. Там едва заметно виднеется мелкая круглая линия шва.

— Я на сто процентов человек, — Джинён распрямляется. — Просто прошёл переподготовку на бытие флотским компьютером. А ты думаешь, откуда я всё знаю, что тебе рассказываю.

Он стукает себя по лбу.

— Всё здесь, включая к примеру твоё полное личное дело, хоть из академии, хоть с флота, хоть из тюрьмы.

Джинён так легко упоминает этапы джексоновой биографии, включая тюрьму для особо опасных преступников, что Джексон целиком и полностью перестаёт сомневаться — ему реально всё равно, за что там Джексона осуждали, сажали, почему сейчас выпустили и будут ли сажать обратно потом. Здесь и сейчас для него Джексон — часть команды Парадайза, и значение имеет только этот факт. С той же лёгкостью Джинён теперь пересказывает свою историю: они с Джебомом служили вместе, потом Джинён получил не видимые глазом, но несовместимые с полноценной военной службой повреждения, ну вот и ушёл в профессиональную переподготовку к экспериментальной группе людей, могущих быть компьютерами.

— А что именно случилось? — Джексон спрашивает осторожно, но притом ему кажется честным, если он будет знать. Джинён же в курсе его стопки статей и трибуналов. В ответ Джинён чуть недовольно морщится:

— Уши задело. Ничего критичного, но служить реально невозможно.

И фыркает потом:

— Югём всё рвётся осмотреть. Считает, что что-то можно сделать, дурак.

Наверное, есть у Джексона и Джинёна что-то общее — точка невозврата, где их не по своей воле выбило из выбранного жизненного занятия и больше не даст туда вернуться, как ни пытайся. Джексон не обманывается особо своей гимнастёркой и окликами "Рядовой Ван!"; ничего это не значит, кроме того, что он, по крайней мере, больше не 328g7. Стать частью Галактического Флота заново уже всяко никак.

Джинён заваливается обратно и снова раскрывает книжку на обслюнявленной странице, но притом даёт Джексону индульгенцию на любые вопросы, какие тому захочется задать. Понимает, сволочь, что вопросов будет много: экспериментальная компьютерная группа была запущена всего два года назад, Джексон уже вовсю крутился в тюремном колесе. Джексон спрашивает, выясняет, офигевает от технических подробностей и несколько раз заявляет Джинёну, что за ним будущее, в ответ на что Джинён снова смеётся, прикрываясь на сей раз книжкой вместо руки. Для руки находится более полезная функция — запустить в Джексона сначала шлепанцем, потом грязным носком.

— Там комиссованный только я и был, остальные стандартные кадры. Не знаю, кто бы вообще меня взял даже после переподготовки, кроме Джебома.

— Всё решают связи, — шутит Джексон, но Джинён на полном серьёзе согласно кивает:

— Югёма он тоже подобрал не пойми где, про тебя вообще молчу. А ещё Сонджин… А, я тебе не говорил?

И Джексон узнаёт о существовании боцмана — оказывается, здесь есть и четвёртый нормальный кадровый военный, просто так плотно закопавшийся в свои хозяйственные склады, что Джинён туда с Джексоном лезть не стал. Скоро он узнаёт ещё и про то, что один из дипломатических ребят — родной брат Сыльги, которая уже успела всем растрепать его ненавистное домашнее прозвище, и понятное дело, каждый член команды считал своим долгом хоть раз в день обратиться к Брайану именно Ёнкеем. Джексон решает не становиться исключением, сразу слышит в ответ "Да кто такой этот Ёнкей?!" и поистине удивительно для самого себя чувствует, что Парадайз словно ждал его, а он — Парадайз. Не только Джинёну всё равно, откуда он к ним пришёл. Им всем всё равно, или они хотя бы делают вид, или просто молчат большую часть времени, как Марк. Джексон благодарен в любом случае.

Траулеры не отличаются скоростью и могут за срок, равный стандартным суткам, сделать только определенное количество световых узлов, так что провести всю долгую дорогу до сектора Франца (ибо, судя по всему, по дороге предстояло сделать пару-тройку крюков) в компании, которая вся бы воротила нос от Джексона, как их доблестный расхлябанный капитан, было бы не лучшим опытом. Всё лучше, чем тюрьма, и Джексон не стал бы жаловаться ни при каком раскладе, но в тех условиях, какие складываются по факту, он практически готов реально признать за Парадайзом право так именоваться, как бы это сопливо ни звучало.

— Зачем тебе вся фиксация данных таким образом? — задаёт он Джинёну очередной вопрос, когда тот снимает уже показания Джексона после его первого дежурства. Джинён сначала делает вид, что ничего не понял, и Джексон разворачивает мысль:

— Ну ты же, получается, можешь всё скачать из системы прямо себе в голову? Для тебя вести журнал в доске — это ж как если бы мы ручкой писали.

— Ооо, — Джинён мечтательно закатывает глаза и цокает языком. — Я всё пытаюсь уговорить Сонджина выбить финансирование на бумагу.

На повторный немой вопрос Джексона содержания примерно “нафига”, Джинён разводит руками и щёлкает по своей винтажной литературе:

— Ну, люблю всё аналоговое. У всех есть свои слабости.

— Даже у суперкомпьютеров, — Джексон делает ироническое ударение на приставке. Сейчас у Джинёна, к счастью, нет грязных носков под рукой.

— Сам-то, — поддевает его Джинён в ответ. — У тебя вот что?

И это так странно тоже — спустя оскорбления действием, суды и тюремное существование признавать за собой право что-то любить, радоваться и умиляться каким-то мелким развлечениям. Джексон копается у себя в памяти и наконец находит ответ:

— Музыку люблю?

— Ага, — Джинён неопределённо кивает куда-то в сторону. — Вас тут таких хватает.

Джексон не придаёт его словам особого значения: хватает и хватает, не то чтобы он претендовал на какую-то уникальность своего интереса. В отличие от, собственно, Джинёна, которому явно невероятное удовольствие доставляет лишний раз выпендриться своей любовью к аналоговым вещам и контрастом той любви с его ключевой функцией в команде. Джексону правда вполне достаточно того, что он заново осмысляет, что ему именно нравится музыка, а не просто хочется ткнуть любые кнопки на развлекательной пластине, чтобы убить время.

Джинён помогает ему настроить вещание радио в межпланетном пространстве, чтобы меньше скучать на дежурствах. Сыльги, говорит он, обычно рисует. Учитывая, что Джексону уже один раз прилетело прозрачным планшетом, когда он думал, что заглянет в лог движения, а попал на её рисунки, информация не очень новая. 

Радио играет совсем тихонько, чтобы ни одного постороннего звука не пропустить, так что Джексон сразу вздрагивает, когда слышит негромкое подпевание мелодии: без попыток следовать за текстом, просто ритмичное "лалала~" немного в нос. Недопевец чётко попадает в ноты, и вроде голос у него неплохой, даже по такой ерунде можно оценить.

Ещё у него широкие плечи, длинная лохматая чёлка и количество звёздочек на форменном рукаве соответствует званию капитана. Джексон выглядывает из дежурной рубки посмотреть, кто тут отлавливает его звуки, и напарывается глаза в глаза на капитана Има. За прошедшую неделю или около того тот Джексону слова не сказал, несмотря на периодические встречи за едой. И несмотря на приказ госпожи Бэ самостоятельно ввести Джексона в курс дела, Джексон слышал и помнит.

Капитан мгновенно обрывает пение и хмурится сердито, как во время прибытия Джексона на борт.

— На пост вернись, — бросает он. Джексону хочется сказать что-то едкое и обидное, вроде того, что нечего его на каждом шагу подозревать в заговоре и предательстве, спасибо большое, но оправдываться за своё прошлое перед дурацким капитаном желания крайне мало. Раз они с Джинёном такие друзья, что капитан Им Джебом не мог спокойно отпустить его на пенсию, пускай тот поучениями занимается.

— Хорошо поёшь, — с лёгким вызовом говорит Джексон. По крайней мере, он не собирается делать вид, что ничего не слышал. Джебом внезапно тушуется, как будто Джексон его за чем-то ужасно неловким поймал, и его бессмысленное смущение на самом деле зрелище ужасно смешное и приятное, ха. Капитан Им (Джексон постоянно слышит про него — Джебом то, Джебом сё, но внутри не может заставить себя так его звать, пока тот не разрешил Джексону использовать обращение по имени вслух) невнятно ворчит:

— Не отвлекайся от службы лучше.

Не дожидаясь от Джексона ответа, он разворачивается и уходит к себе: видать, подать пример хочет, как не отвлекаться от службы. Джексон машинально отмечает, что люк капитанского мостика находится как раз где-то там, куда Джинён кивал в тот раз.

Блин, хватает их таких, значит, да? Это вот что Джинён имел в виду?

С Джексоном за последнее время происходит куча странных вещей, и безусловно, самое странное в этом перечне — само необъяснимое решение Бэ Чжухён вытащить его на свет божий из состояния живой смерти, и он ещё непременно подумает о реальном смысле путешествия в сектор Франца, может, и суперкомпьютер к этим размышлениям привлечёт, раз уж у Джексона буквально по соседству таковой обнаружился. Но делить общую маленькую музыкальную слабость с расхлябанными умом, честью и совестью Галактического Флота Им Джебомом, пожалуй, на второе-третье место среди странностей претендовать вполне может.


	3. Глава 3. Господин тралмейстер

— Курс на Ио, — Джинён на удивление краток, когда у него мало времени.

— А потом?

— Суп с котом. Хотя, конечно, здесь это невозможно… 

— Потому что экологические войска? — поддевает его Джексон и одновременно пытается свернуть себе шею, но таки заглянуть к Джинёну в инфоблок с планами маршрутов. Обманная операция не удаётся, поддеть — тоже, так как Джинён только пожимает плечами:

— Потому что Джебом любит котиков.

Иногда по чужим репликам Джексону кажется, что капитан Им Джебом не просто имеет маленькие слабости, те самые, на которые сейчас даже Джексон имеет право, а просто весь соткан из них — музыка, котики, такие же винтажные книжки, как у самого Джинёна, целая коллекция серёжек и цепочек, очень корейская еда ("Хотя иногда мне думается, что Марк его в этой любви скоро переплюнет", делится Сонджин в процессе заполнения снабженческих рапортов), чёрт знает что ещё, Джексон бы, вероятно, уже ничему не удивился. Оно всё плохо складывается в единый образ человека Им Джебома, но поди сложи нормальную картинку, если с тобой даже одним словом не хотят нормально перекинуться. Слабости слабостями, а оборону от общения с непрошеным и вообще крайне подозрительным подчинённым капитан Им держит на ура.

Не то чтобы Джексон его не понимал, чего уж там — он своё личное дело тоже видел и в курсе, какой там красивый букет состава преступления. Не то чтобы ему не хватало общения со всей остальной командой — пожалуй, капитан Им как раз всяко был наименее приятным из них. Но такое подчёркнутое непринятие на фоне того, как все закрыли глаза на то, откуда к ним прислали Джексона, всё равно довольно мерзко свербит внутри и хочется пробиться сквозь него. Возможно, ум, честь и совесть ответственный капитан Им Джебом просто именно что пытается быть бдительным за всех членов экипажа сразу, и негоже с этим бороться. Возможно, он что-то знает про миссию в секторе Франца, чего не знает Джексон.

Джексон вообще плохо представляет, в чём непосредственная суть военного компонента задания. Курс на Ио, ага, добро пожаловать в сектор Креонта — самую мирную, спокойную и безмятежную часть космического пространства. Ещё и от сектора Франца настолько далека, насколько Брайан далёк от принятия уготованной ему судьбы быть на этом корабле Ёнкеем и при каждом таковом обращении наблюдать Сыльги, невиннейшим образом разглядывающую потолок. Особенно маршрутный крюк становится ощутим, когда оцениваешь его именно в масштабах траулерных скоростей. Траулер, как-никак, модель скорее надёжная, чем шустрая, и Парадайз не исключение.

— Я бы там подкрутила, — по лицу Марк блуждает мечтательная улыбка, когда она жмёт кнопки на консоли с игрушкой, где небольшой космический катер ловко уворачивается от осколков взрывной волны. — Но понятное дело финансирования не дождешься.

Венди разрезает воздух ладонью, живо взмахивая рукой ровно перед носом у Джексона:

— Ой, этот драндулет реально можно было бы так круто пропатчить! У нас и планы есть, верно? Марк мне двигатели показывала, и чертежи тоже смотрели, отсюда можно раза в полтора большую суточную норму выжать.

— В два, — Марк как всегда сама лаконичность. — В два самое то.

— В два! — восклицает Венди. — Но кэпу с компом как будто по сто лет и даже не на двоих. Инструкции, показания. Безопасность! В мёртвую петлю, и то хрен допустят.

Реальный траулер под командой капитана Има и траулер мечты пилотессы и механистки представляют собой, очевидно, кардинально разные судна, и первому стараниями пресловутых "кэпа с компом" никогда не стать вторым. Про капитана Им Джебома в этом плане всё понятно — правила, приказы и инструкции не обсуждаются, никаких там пропатчить и подкрутить в обход заданных установок. Джексон бы с ним мог до хрипоты спорить про саму идею не обсуждать и не ставить под вопрос, даже до своего злосчастного путешествия в сектор Франца впервые мог бы, а теперь так там более. Но про ход траулера и выжимание дополнительных световых узлов не стал бы.

Джексону некуда торопиться и незачем.

Он не сразу приходит к этой мысли, и первое упоминание маршрута в сектор Креонта почти вызывает у него панику, а потом Джинён вскользь упоминает, что им действительно придётся тралить, задания по животным никто не отменял, и, собственно, на Ио они как раз заходят, чтобы прибрать командированного на Парадайз тралмейстером нынешней миссии биолога — и Джексон всерьёз целую минуту прокручивает в голове сценарий побега с Парадайза в сектор Франца самостоятельно. Ну до биологов ли, в самом деле. Но Джексон таки не сумасшедший и не самоубийца, так что больше минуты идея побега не живёт.

Он пытается заглянуть к Джинёну в инфоблок, но обманная операция не увенчивается успехом. Не срабатывает и самое умилительное выражение лица, какое только есть в арсенале Джексона, потому что Джинён только ржёт до краснеющих ушей, но на страже информации о грядущих планах стоит твёрдо. И Джексон первый раз тогда думает — годы практики потеряны, но ничего, время есть. Время есть.

У него есть время корчить Джинёну рожи, слушать страдания Венди о том, как ее талант зарывают в землю ("Это если бы тебя посадили планетные поезда водить", вставляет Марк), получать втык от Сонджина за пятна на гимнастёрке и каждый день узнавать про наличие у твердолобого Им Джебома очередной маленькой слабости. Время есть. Джексон впервые за шесть, или даже больше, лет думает о времени, как о своём друге, а не злосчастной помехе, отделяющей его от возможности покинуть тюрьму хоть бы и ногами вперёд. Время больше не замкнуто кругом, а течёт для него так же, как для кого угодно вокруг.

Идиоту понятно, что никто не затеял всю их странную гибридную экспедицию ради того, чтобы дать Джексону Вану возможность жить полной жизнью и дышать полной грудью вместе с экипажем траулера Парадайз, но если кому-то выгодно, чтобы он оставался на свободе как можно дольше, — пусть будет так. Джексон схватится за свой шанс на полную катушку и своей собственной выгоды не упустит. Пусть траулер тащится до сектора Франца как можно дольше, швартуясь во всех попутных портах, а он будет жить своё, пока не запретят или пока запрещать не станет слишком поздно.

Либо ишак сдохнет, либо падишах, как гласит уйгурская (вроде бы? или узбекская? Джинён небось знает точно) пословица. Главное понять, кто тут ишак, а кто падишах, кому играет на руку та или иная смерть, а кто просто созерцает и ждёт исхода. Но пока что — пока что курс на Ио.

Астероид Ио, часть курортного галактического пояса, где расположен самый крупный космический зоопарк и широко раскинулась таких же немалых размеров оранжерея. Школьников сюда регулярно возят на экскурсии, но у Джексона не настолько элитное учебное заведение было. Потом он всё хотел как-нибудь взять отпуск и махнуть, хотел и откладывал — в следующем году, потом ещё через год, и ещё. А потом сектор Франца, трибунал, и у заключённых нет отпуска.

— Если склониться набок и уйти в пике со второго флипа, то можно разогнаться до прыжка и без дополнительных подач топлива, — жарко доказывает Венди Сонджину, практически подпрыгивая на своём месте. У неё просто руки чешутся попробовать новую технику межсистемного прыжка, а тут такая возможность — как раз после Ио предстоит менять курс, но боцману на зуд в пилотских пальцах как всегда всё равно, вот и препираются уже полсуток. Каждому из них, судя по всему, очень хочется получить подкрепление своим аргументам от невозмутимой Марк, но та в самом начале спора объявила свой нейтралитет и пригрозила запустить консолью в лоб в случае его нарушения. Сидит, играет, не вскакивает даже тогда, когда дверь рубки управления съезжает в сторону и на пороге объявляется сам капитан.

— О, — хихикает Марк. — Сейчас швартоваться будем. То ещё зрелище.

У Парадайза, объясняет она, нет лицензии на свободную швартовку в секторе Креонта, так что каждый раз надо подавать единичный рапорт об открытии доков в центр управления полётами. По правилам рапорт подаётся капитаном самостоятельно, можно просто письмом, можно по видеосвязи. Им Джебом, судя по всему, предпочитает видеосвязь.

— Ну как предпочитает, — Марк веселится напропалую. — Ему приходится. Джебомааа~

— Сразу говорю, нет, — бурчит капитан, кивая салютующей Венди. В руке у него полуобгрызенная булка, и, по всей видимости, заранее уставший вид объясняется тем, что вместо спокойного приёма пищи Им Джебома сорвали на организацию швартовки. В дверном проёме вслед за ним показываются Джинён и Югём, в процессе не менее яростного, чем у Сонджина и Венди, спора. Джексон догадывается, что наверняка это продолжение бесконечной войны про попытку Югёма дополнительно осмотреть болезные джинёновы уши. После пары коротких сердитых реплик Югём суёт Джинёну в руку какие-то мелкие штуки — беруши, что ли? — и весь нахохленный подваливается к Марк под второй бок, не занятый Джексоном. Почти полностью забитая рукавом татуировок рука Марк обвивает его широченный плечи и притягивает поближе.

— Оставь его болеть спокойно, — говорит она, но Югём упрямо мотает головой и переводит тему:

— Слышали, кто у нас тралить будет?

Джексон, понятное дело, не слышал, но потом Югём называет имя — Чхве Ёндже, и оно вызывает какие-то смутные ассоциации из много лет тому назад. Югём порывается рассказать подробнее, но тут посреди управления разворачивается широкоугольный экран видеосвязи. Прямо перед лицом пытающегося украдкой жевать несчастную булку капитана Има.

— Прошу… — Им Джебом резко сглатывает. — Траулер Парадайз, заводской номер 1-16-7, просит допустить к посадке на астероид Ио, срок пребывания одни сутки или менее, цель прибытия — пополнение экипажа.

— Джебоми! — На весь экран выводится лицо диспетчера с визиткой в крайнем левом углу. Джексон, Марк и Югём сидят справа, так что Джексону ничего не видно, кроме того, что у капитана нервно дёргается кадык, а Джинён сдавленным смехом утыкается в инфоблок. — Давно не виделись!

— Бэм, — капитан вздыхает. — Давай ты просто нас посадишь на Ио, и всё.

Губастый диспетчер в круглых жёлтых очках хихикает практически как Марк и радостно заявляет:

— А волшебное слово?

— Я же говорю, — весело комментирует Марк. — Бэмбэм его всё время разводит, а кэп ведётся. Люблю нелицензированные швартовки.

— А Гёми ты не обижаешь? — продолжает тем временем допрос Бэмбэм и принимается шарить взглядом по рубке. — Югём, бро, как дела?

— Руководящий диспетчер Бхувакуль, — уже знакомым Джексону вымуштрованным офицерским голосом говорит Джебом. — Это непрофессионально. Примите рапорт и разрешите посадку.

— Бхувакуль? — тихо говорит Джексон, пока вскочивший уже к экрану Югём пытается поболтать с "бро" поверх джебомова плеча, а губастый Бэмбэм обрабатывает рапорт вприкуску с нытьём, что ему всегда отсюда звонят только по делу, а он, может, соскучился. — Вроде в секретариате был такой? Они родственники?

— Не, — Марк вмиг становится серьёзнее. — Бэм и был, ушёл оттуда, или ушли его, не знаю подробностей. Теперь руководит ЦУПом, а мы у него в прямом подчинении. На ужины водит всегда, когда в центре оказываемся.

Лицо у Марк становится не менее мечтательным, как при мыслях о том, что Парадайз вообще-то можно было бы пропатчить.

— В прошлый раз вот стейк ели, золотой…

У Им Джебома смешно вытягивается подбородок от попыток держать порядочную субординацию, но в итоге они таки получают назначение на посадку и номер дока, к которому Венди предстоит их вести. Джексон расспрашивает и Марк, и Югёма про руководящего диспетчера, а ранее члена Секретариата подробнее — такие перестановки тоже просто так не случаются, а всякая ниточка, связывающая Парадайз с Секретариатом, может вести к госпоже Бэ и её мотивам принятия решений. Оказывается, мама Бэмбэма — так многоуважаемого руководителя ЦУПа звали все близкие коллеги — в своё время сдружилась с мамой Им Джебома, и они были знакомы с детства, карьеру притом выбрали совершенно разную, и кадровые перетасовки, в результате которых капитан Им попал к руководящему диспетчеру Бэмбэму в прямое подчинение, для обоих стали тем ещё сюрпризом. Капитан, судя по всему, был недоволен. Бэмбэм ситуацией наслаждался вместе со всем экипажем траулера.

— Ну с ним в принципе не соскучишься, — говорит Югём и одновременно набирает всё тому же Бэмбэму сообщение. — Я-то с ним в одной комнате жил в общежитии, в университете специально старались людей с разных специальностей поселить вместе. Работает будь здоров, ты не подумай.

Джексону вообще в голову не приходит думать что-то не то. Непонятно кого бы в Секретариат не взяли и, тем более, из Секретариата бы не ушли. Вопрос только в том, когда это произошло и в связи с чем, но скорее всего в архивах у Джинёна информация должна быть. А стремление потроллить субординацией флотскую ум, честь и совесть капитана Има, который всю беседу пытался за спиной отщипнуть кусочек от булки, Джексон — чего греха таить — не мог не одобрить вместе с остальными.

Интересно, связано ли то, что у их капитана есть давняя личная история с одним из членов Секретариата, пусть даже бывшего на данный момент, с выбором именно Парадайза для посещения сектора Франца. Должно бы. У Джексона плохо выходит осуждать капитана Има за подозрительность в свою сторону, потому что он сам тоже чувствует про капитана, что лучше быть начеку. У него может быть и какое-то своё задание от государственной верхушки, про которое даже Джинёну неизвестно. Шлёпнуть ненароком особо опасного проводника во время миссии, например.

Подробнее расковырять историю руководящего диспетчера Джексону пока не удаётся, потому что таки происходит посадка на Ио, и Джинён ужасно занят, очень сильно, но не настолько занят, чтобы при швартовке не засунуть в уши те самые югёмовы штучки, таки оказывающиеся защитными берушами. Спасибо Югёму он, конечно, не говорит, и тот на астероид сходит насупленный пуще прежнего. На сей раз при них нету Марк, чтобы его успокоить, — едва услышав про суточную стоянку, она ещё в полёте назначает себе срочную встречу для окончательной дорисовки рукава и усвистывает прочь с корабля самая первая. За дежурного остаётся боцман Пак, а остальные разбредаются куда глаза глядят, благо на Ио посмотреть есть на что. Джексон, во всяком случае, всю дорогу до Космозо не может ни насмотреться, ни надышаться окружающей природной красотой. Как есть оазис, летать бы и летать сюда для необходимой дозы отдыха.

Югём ему стрекочет про величие профессора Чхве, не заткнуть. И докторантуру ему дали всего за семь месяцев, и количество патентов на биологические открытия зашкаливает, и исследование его по фитозоологии Югём читал восемь раз во время учёбы.

— Ты же людей лечишь, — удивлённо замечает Джексон и получает шквал информации про уровни медподготовки. К тому моменту, как они оказываются под дверью офиса директора Космозо, у Джексона наука из ушей лезет, а в голове свято живёт убеждённость, что Югём заслуживает великих регалий ничуть не меньше профессора Чхве.

— Что ты, — Югём машет руками и краснеет (очень мило, надо сказать; возможно, у Джинёна во время его компьютерной переподготовки всё-таки нарушили какой-то эмоциональный центр, раз он такое существо может постоянно осаживать с особой резкостью). — Профессор Чхве ужасно талантливый. Невероятно!

В офис к директору оформлять командировку ужасно талантливого светила космобиологии на Парадайз идут только капитан и Джинён, а Джексон с Югёмом остаются ждать снаружи.

— Но я тоже хочууу полетееееть!..

— Ну Коко, ну папа быстро, ну нельзя, ну правда, Коко, не царапайся, честное слово, папа туда-обратно и всё, Коко, не надо меня бить, пожалуйста.

По лестнице спускается какой-то сотрудник зоопарка с очень белобрысой и очень громко рыдающей девочкой на руках, и судя по тому, как Югём замирает на полуслове рядом с Джексоном — это и есть тот самый великий Чхве Ёндже.

— Останься или я тоже полечуууу…

Девочка икает, потом всхлипывает, и Ёндже гладит её по волосам:

— Коко-я, честное слово, быстро-быстро вернусь и буду тебе звонить каждый день. А пока что побудешь с Праксом, хорошо? Кушай хорошо, тепло одевайся, папа вернётся совсем быстро. Привезти тебе подарок?

В ответ на попытку подкупа Коко непочтительно плюётся в великого учёного конфеткой, а потом с силой пинает его сиреневым башмаком по бедру, и тот охает от внезапной боли.

— Ужасно талантливый, — с нажимом для пущей убедительности повторяет Югём.


	4. Глава 4. Башня Кана

Парадайз в любой момент времени сложновато назвать тихим и спокойным кораблём — не в последнюю очередь и благодаря вкладу самого Джексона, чего греха таить, но в своё оправдание он сразу заявил бы, что как иначе, если атмосфера более чем располагает. У Венди вот привычка вскрикивать прямо в рацию каждый раз на особенно красивом повороте, а в скучные часы нудной слежки за поведением автопилота она вовсю распевает последние хиты и иной раз втягивает Сыльги на подпевку. Югём готов жаловаться на Джинёна часами (и наоборот), и никто из них не считает нужным выражать своё недовольство в малейшей степени приглушённым голосом. И тем не менее, появление ужасно талантливого профессора Чхве превращает звуковой фон в ещё больший шурум-бурум. Профессор Чхве оказывается единственным человеком, чей смех заглушает регулярный вопль “Я вам не Ёнкей!”, а в свободное от научной работы время он активно общается с Коко — по видеосвязи — и про Коко — со всеми, кто не против. Не против очень быстро оказывается в основном Марк, и Джексон подозревает, что ей просто абсолютно всё равно, о чём и кого слушать параллельно с раскручиванием двигателя или вечными играми на своей пластине.

— Мне кажется, они создали профессору персонажа и теперь прокачивают его с самого начального этапа, — делится Джинён последними новостями. — Слышишь, как тихо?

В опровержение его слов раздаётся оглушительный грохот из боцманской, плавно перетекающий в не самые цензурные возгласы Сонджина о недостаточном усердии дежурных при уборке. Джинён прячется за кружкой с капсульным кофе, но глаза у него смеются. Обычный день на Парадайзе, да.

У Джексона могут быть обычные дни. Заполненные смехом и болтовнёй, работой и заполнением промежуточных итогов миссии. Итогов, по правде говоря, не то что много в его сфере, поскольку Парадайз активнее фокусируется на надобностях уважаемого профессора, но потихоньку, кругом и с крюками, траулер следует курсом на сектор Франца. Тот самый злополучный сектор, похеривший Джексону жизнь, а секретаря Бхувакуля сделавший бывшим секретарём.

Раскопать карьеру высокопоставленного господина диспетчера, для команды Парадайза бывшего просто и по-свойски Бэмбэмом, оказывается совсем не сложно — особенно при наличии суперкомпьютера в соседях и друзьях. Джинён вообще не расспрашивает, зачем Джексону всякая информация по Бэмбэму, и просто всегда с готовностью помогает прояснить что-то нужное без лишних комментариев. Секретарь Бхувакуль, ожидаемо, вылетел из секретариата ровно после дела Джексона. Ещё более ожидаемо, до своего падения (хотя ещё как посмотреть, думает Джексон, чёрт разберёт этих змей политических) секретарь Бхувакуль считался в коалиции интересов с госпожой Бэ.

Профессор Чхве заполняет трюм какими-то редкими образцами флоры и фауны с планет, где они делают остановки. Джексон постепенно заполняет кусочки политической мозаики в своей голове. В цельную и финальную картинку они, конечно, не складываются и не сложатся до сектора Франца, он даже не надеется, но всё равно.

Секретарь Бхувакуль потерял должность после того дела, госпожа Бэ осталась. Секретарь Бхувакуль стал диспетчером Бхувакулем и подтянул Парадайз своего дружка капитана Има в своё личное подчинение. Госпожа Бэ направила неприметный траулер Парадайз вместе с расхлябанным капитаном и полугражданской командой в смертельно важный сектор Франца, а на Парадайз, в свою очередь, направила Джексона. 

Виснет в воздухе самое важное и непонятное — вся подноготная процессов. Какую роль играл диспетчер Бхувакуль в том деле, и что было на уме у госпожи Бэ, и какие инструкции на сектор Франца получил в обход официальной миссии капитан Им Джебом.

— Джинён-а, — негромко зовёт капитан Им и, когда оторвавшийся вперёд Джинён оборачивается, кивает на высоченное бетонное здание маяка, а потом всовывает Джинёну в руки плоскую тридэ-камеру. Никто из них ещё ни разу не был на этой планете, где профессору Чхве нужно провести какие-то очередные наблюдения. Югём, понятное дело, увязывается сопровождать ужасно талантливого профессора, коммуникаторы под руководством Сыльги строчат отчёты в центр, а капитан Им Джебом вместе с Джинёном посещает местное руководство, и по окончании официального визита они присоединяются к Джексону в его вахтовом патруле у корабля. Джинён, наверное, мог бы и не участвовать, но если начистоту — Джексон плоховато уживается с капитаном, или наоборот. Может быть, капитан плохо уживается с ним. Может быть, всё сразу вместе.

Сейчас он мог бы попросить о дурацкой туристической фотографии Джексона, а не отошедшего Джинёна, но чёрта с два. Чёрта с два он своим мягким ленивым голосом к Джексону обратится по имени и попросит даже о такой ерунде.

— Маяк в прошлом функционировал как раз из расчёта на космические корабли, — делится Джинён, щёлкая автофокусом фотоаппарата. — Предполагалось, что он сможет передавать сигнал в безвоздушное пространство, а там специальная радиоволна линкора будет достаточно сильна, чтобы этот сигнал подцепить. А потом какие-то пираты запеленговали сигнал с тупого катера и подрезали шедший сюда линкор.

— И что было дальше? — Не то что Джексону очень интересна историческая справка, но на самом деле никогда не знаешь, какая информация в итоге может пригодиться в распутывании своих передряг.

— Их взяли на службу, — капитан отбирает у Джинёна камеру. — Секретариат решил, что победителей не судят, а такие ловкие хакеры нужны правительству.

Он внезапно смотрит на Джексона в упор, и Джексону кажется, что капитан видит его насквозь. До той степени, что он почти готов поверить в то, что госпожа Бэ выдала Им Джебому не только официальный формуляр по делу Джексона, но и немного больше шифрованных файлов.

— Видишь, не ты первый преступник с государственной миссией, — негромко произносит капитан Им Джебом, а Джинён фыркает у него из-за плеча:

— Я просто хотел рассказать, что маяк сейчас называют маяком Кана в честь того самого Кан Сынюна. 

— Сектор Франца можно было бы назвать сектором Вана, — с тем же непроницаемым лицом говорит Им Джебом, и Джексон не выдерживает:

— Ещё есть все шансы на сектор Има в честь героя, который избавил галактику от особо опасного преступника.

У капитана есть все основания его подозревать в любых смертных грехах, и у Джексона есть все основания эти его подозрения зеркалить, но на самом деле отчаянно хочется, чтобы Им Джебом ему доверял и считал такой же частью команды Парадайза, как считает всех остальных и как все остальные уже считают Джексона. Джексон никогда в жизни не признается никому — в первую очередь, самому себе, конечно, — но он может в любой момент воспроизвести в памяти каждую из улыбок капитана Им Джебома за всё время их знакомства, вот прям начиная с их первой встречи в тюремном управлении. Множество таких разных улыбок, каждая из которых превращает его глаза в почти невидимые узкие щёлочки и каждая из которых никогда не предназначена Джексону.

Маяк подмигивает издевательски, словно ему смешна вся их перепалка. Джинён говорит что-то миролюбивое, возвращая зыбкий мир между Джексоном и капитаном. Маяк мигает снова ему в тон.

И снова.

И чуть длиннее.

Джексон в упор не помнит, каким было поведение маяка, когда они садились, и для него эти мигания довольно малозначительны, да и вообще кто нынче-то станет такими доисторическими штуками пользоваться. Джексону мигания не говорят ничего, а Им Джебом — Им Джебом следит за ними с побелевшим лицом и всей цепкостью своих узких глаз. Он шевелит губами, отсчитывая каждое мигание, а потом резко срывается внутрь Парадайза.

— Вызывай Ёндже обратно, — выкрикивает он туда, где предположительно сидит Сыльги. — Венди, готовься к прыжку.

Где-то на уровне горизонта, где вязкое чёрное море с сернистым запахом смыкается с тёмно-оранжевым небом, виднеется крошечная точка космического корабля.

— Это эсминец Галактического флота, — до страшного ровным голосом говорит Джинён. У него слегка расширены зрачки от проводимого компьютерного сканирования высокой дальности. — И их здесь не должно быть по нашим данным от Бэма.

Джексон исполняет всё по флотской инструкции для экстренной эвакуации с перевалочного пункта — механически и не задумываясь, потому что он хороший солдат и был хорошим офицером раньше, у него это всё отточено до предела уже много лет как, ещё в Академии натренировали. Он зачищает плацдарм для приземления, уничтожает следы их пребывания на берегу и вместе с Сыльги проводит вакуумную дезинфекцию профессору Чхве, Югёму и Марк (и когда она успела заинтересоваться животными помимо механизмов?), чтобы на них не осталось ни малейшей частицы долговременного пребывания в атмосфере той планеты.

Джексон всё делает правильно и в интересах исключительно Парадайза и его команды, но этого недостаточно, потому что капитан Им возникает перед ним и требует пройти в капитанскую рубку, где закрывает дверь и очень тихо, очень жёстко спрашивает:

— Рядовой Ван, почему за нами следят?

Ну, конечно, кто ещё может быть наводчиком, только Джексон, и никто больше. Только Джексон намертво останется “рядовой Ван”, даже если едва появившийся тут профессор Чхве уже стал “Ёндже”. Джексон всегда будет вынужден выговаривать полностью звание “капитан Им” вместо обычного для всей команды “Джебома”. Джексон не заслуживает доверия, потому что капитан Им Джебом, ум, честь и совесть, видел его формуляр и всегда, в любой острой ситуации, будет вспоминать статьи осуждения заключённого 328g7. Оставление в опасности, заговор, предательство.

— Венди оторвалась, — говорит Джебом и смотрит в иллюминатор мимо Джексона. — Придётся сделать внеплановую остановку на заправочном астероиде, потому что мы не рассчитывали на прыжок. Но такое изменение курса тоже к лучшему, раз нам надо спрятаться. Или не надо, рядовой Ван?

Ты знаешь в миллион раз больше меня, думает Джексон. Ты наверняка знаешь, какую игру задумал твой диспетчерский дружок пополам с госпожой Бэ, но ты никогда не скажешь мне. И я тебе точно так же ничего не скажу, пока не пойму, в чём дело.

У Джебома едва заметно дёргается кадык.

— Здесь целая команда, — произносит он. — Они даже не все присягу приносили. Ёндже, профессор Чхве, он вообще просто в экспедиции. Джинён давно должен был бросить всю военку. Я, блин, я выпущу тебя в вакуум при малейшем намёке на то, что ты уже в секторе Франца натворил.

Конечно, выпустит, конечно, накажет, кто бы в нём сомневался с самого начала. Ум, честь и совесть капитан Им Джебом. Джексон, на самом-то деле, уже научился в нём это ценить — ровно с того момента, когда разобрался, что для Джебома приказ и устав ровно до той степени превыше всего, пока это наилучшие способы сохранить корабельную команду в жизни и неприкосновенности. В подавляющем большинстве случаев он в общем прав, чего уж там. Делай что должно, и будет у тебя всё как надо, и Секретариат тебя только награждать будет, пока не окажешься в ненужном месте в ненужное время.

— Я знаю о том корабле нисколько не больше тебя, — отрывисто говорит Джексон. — Возможно, меньше, потому что у меня нет друзей среди главных диспетчеров.

Капитан Им Джебом вперивается в него тем же взглядом, что тогда на берегу. Задело, небось, что Джексон тут намекает на его неформальные связи с руководством.

— И госпожа Бэ мне лично никаких заданий не выдаёт, — добавляет Джексон. — Откуда я знаю, может, выпустить меня в вакуум — это и есть твоя главная миссия от неё?

— У тебя идея-фикс, что я собираюсь тебя убить, — отвечает капитан Им Джебом, и буквально на секунду, или даже на долю секунды, по его лицу скользит усталая неловкая улыбка человека, который ужасно хочет просто порадоваться тому, что успел отвести от непонятной угрозы свою драгоценную команду, но вынужден по-прежнему держать себя в подозрительном напряжении. Джексон бы, наверное, не заметил, если бы не концентрировал на нём сейчас всё свое тренированное армейское внимание.

Им Джебом трёт виски, как будто пытаясь этим привести мысли в порядок.

— Я не могу тебе доверять, — наконец говорит он прямо. — Я видел твой состав преступления и просто не могу, я отвечаю за каждого на этом корабле. Я просто не могу.

— Взаимно, — Джексон пожимает плечами. — Я реально не знаю, не подсунула ли Бэ Чжухён меня сюда, чтобы ты случайно выронил меня в вакуум на границе с Францем.

— Нет, — резко обрывает его Им Джебом. — Ничего подобного нет. Я бы никогда такое не взял.

Ум, честь и совесть. Нет, Джексон правда в нём это ценит, и, чем чёрт не шутит, он, возможно, был бы горд когда-нибудь после окончания всей катавасии остаться служить под началом капитана Има.

По крайней мере, в том, что осознанно Им Джебом его не порешит, Джексон готов ему поверить.

— Джинён говорит, что я параноик и тебе можно доверять, — Им Джебом опять смотрит в иллюминатор. Он говорит то ли с тяжеленным космическим стеклом, то ли со всем бескрайним космосом снаружи, с кем угодно, но только не с реальным стоящим перед ним Джексоном. Возможно, он настолько не готов признавать наличие особо опасного преступника 328g7 Джексона Вана на своём корабле. Возможно, он просто слишком в смятении.

— Нужно, — Джексон хмыкает. — Суперкомпьютер дурного не посоветует.

Капитан отводит взгляд от иллюминатора и смотрит на Джексона. У него усталый, невыспавшийся взгляд, и Джексону внезапно хочется пойти и своей рукой вписать в журнал финансирования коробку клубничного молока, за снабжение корабля которой капитан постоянно ругается с боцманом Паком. И ещё — сделать всё, чтобы расхлябанный (у него даже сейчас мундир топорщится вокруг ремня) Им Джебом перестал переживать о том, что Джексон подведёт Парадайз под монастырь. Всё что угодно, честное флотское.

— Джексон, — снова ужасно тихо, но без той начальной жёсткости в голосе говорит капитан Им, — расскажи мне, что там произошло. Просто расскажи мне сам, что ты сделал.

— Ты читал формуляр.

— Я не хочу формуляр, — Им Джебом качает головой. — Я хочу правду. Джинён говорит, что там куча несходовок, но военный трибунал не допускает ошибок, Джексон.

— Это не ошибка, — у Джексона, он сам слышит, абсолютно бесцветный и несвойственный ему тон. — Я этого не делал, но это не ошибка.

Кажется, он впервые за все годы после того, что произошло, вот так вслух проговаривает то, что знает о себе сам: Джексон Ван ничего не совершал из выписанного ему в состав преступления. Он не предавал, не заговаривался, не оставлял никого в опасности. Джексон Ван сопротивлялся при задержании, но более он не делал ничего из вменённых обвинений. И все эти годы он ни разу никому не говорил, что он этого не делал. Никто не спрашивал, если уж на то пошло. Капитана Им Джебома первого из всех жителей Галактики заинтересовала его версия событий.

Им Джебом прикрывает глаза.

— Но ты мне сейчас ничего не расскажешь, потому что ты мне не веришь.

— Как и ты мне, — мгновенно отбивает Джексон, и Джебом (Джексон решается сломать этот рубеж хотя бы про себя) улыбается уже по-настоящему:

— Но мы оба верим, что Джинён дурного не посоветует.

— Я расскажу, когда мы дойдём до сектора Франца, — обещает Джексон. Возможно, он даёт это обещание самому себе: к тому времени, как они дойдёт, он должен разобраться в том, что происходит сейчас, и понять, какую роль в планах госпожи Бэ (и вероятного её союзника бывшего секретаря Бхувакуля) играет он сам, а какую Джебом, и почему они оказались вместе на дурацком траулере, зачем-то засланном в сектор Франца. Он разберётся и сможет рассказать Джебому, как всё было с его стороны.

Джебом протягивает ему руку и снова называет его по имени. Джексон хлопает его ладонь своей и сжимает её.

— Джебом, — говорит он вслух, пробуя почву. Джебом его не окрикивает и не останавливает.

Это самое обыкновенное рукопожатие примирившихся сослуживцев, но Джексону приятно держать Джебома за руку.


	5. Глава 5. В белом плаще с кровавым подбоем

— Мы оторвались, всё нормально.

Ничего, конечно, не нормально, и в первую очередь всё ни капли не нормально для Чжухён. По всем логическим выкладкам им просто не должно было быть надо ни от кого отрываться, даже принимая во внимание всю ситуацию, где она глава Секретариата Объединённых Наций и ведёт свою собственную игру тайком от Секретариата как организации и от всех его членов. Даже от тех, кто вроде бы полностью ей лоялен и навскидку поддержит любое решение уважаемой госпожи Бэ.

Всё равно есть партии, которые надо разыгрывать в одиночку.

— Только капитан, кажется, теперь считает, что это ты за нами кого-то подослала.

Или почти в одиночку, но всяко без вовлечения в долго и кристально выверяемую схему других политиков.

— Не знаю, мне кажется, что ему с самого начала мерещится, будто ты и Джексона специально подсунула, и…

— Ну тут он даже не слишком ошибается, — слабо улыбается Чжухён. Специально подсунуть, в общем, достаточно растяжимое понятие, чтобы включать в себя и её реальные намерения, и намерения высокопоставленной госпожи Бэ по мнению обычного капитана обычного траулера Им Джебома.

— ...и теперь ещё выслеживаешь нас по Галактике.

— Это не я, — Чжухён улыбается одними уголками губ, озвучивая очевидную для них обеих информацию, — но я узнаю, кто это был, и сделаю так, чтобы такого больше не повторилось.

Сделает так, чтобы у этого человека больше не было вообще доступа к любым космическим кораблям на всей территории, подвластной Объединённым Нациям. Даже к личным яхтам в личном ангаре.

Она уже слышала про то, как Джексон цапался с Им Джебомом, зато с Паком (кто такой тамошний Пак? Чжухён реально не слишком внимательно читала профайлы) они не разлей вода, но снова послушать не против. Иногда во время служебного информирования Чжухён чуть больше концентрируется на голосе, который информирует её, чем на содержании. Непозволительная роскошь для главы секретариата вообще, а для её конкретной ситуации — тем паче, но у Чжухён так мало присущей её положению роскоши в повседневной жизни (никаких, знаете ли, дроидов последней модели в её доме или отдельной гардеробной для кошачьих одёжек, как у некоторых), что отказываться от этой она пока не готова.

— Но вообще они вроде бы с Джексоном пришли к какому-то мирному договору, а сначала я думала, что поубивают друг друга, ну я тебе говорила. Недавно вообще было, что боцман сверял инвентаризацию и обнаружил там запрос на плоские сырные палочки, знаешь, такие для вакуумного фритюра и потом обретают объем, если кетчупом капнуть, короче, боцман сразу возмутился. А капитан такой — Джексон их любит, тебе жалко, что ли. 

На середине повествования о судьбе сырных палочек в овальном (эллипсоидном, всё время уточняет Бэмбэм) кабинете открывается дверь, и к Чжухён заглядывает тот самый знаток эллипсоидов, а за его спиной обрисовываются трое её ассистентов. Бэмбэм может зайти к Чжухён без приглашения и без неё самой, ассистенты — нет. Их сетчатки глаз не впрограммированы в систему защиты кабинета. Бэмбэму некуда на неё доносить. Ассистентам — очень даже есть.

Чжухён одними губами успевает показать, что рассказ лучше временно прервать, потом быстро кивает ассистентам, чтобы свалили. Они, конечно, слушаются. Им же надо рассказать кому-то из Секретариата, что сюда явился ключевой диспетчер. Чжухён не знает, кому они рассказывают, и не знает, почему они считают для себя обязательным следить за ней, но она непременно узнает чуть позже, а пока что довольно и того, что всем ассистентам нечего предоставить своим заказчикам, кроме самого факта прихода Бэмбэма. Ничего больше они и не получат, пусть подавятся.

Госпожа Бэ умеет скрывать свои секреты ничуть не хуже, чем самая обыкновенная Бэ Чжухён. Если та умела обвести вокруг пальца всех многочисленных родственников, то заговорщики в управлении выеденного яйца не стоят.

Бэмбэм с ногами плюхается на расшитый диван у гигантских окон в пол, а Чжухён дослушивает увлекательные истории с траулера Парадайз.

— Но Джексон ничего пока не рассказал?

На том конце Галактики собеседница смешно морщит нос и качает головой. Нет, не рассказал, но наверняка расскажет совсем немного позже, потому что сектор Франца уже вот-вот появится на радаре ближнего наблюдения. Загадочный сектор, где Чжухён никогда не была и никогда не будет, и лучше бы наверное всем взять с неё пример.

Всё будет нормально, повторяют ей. Я обещаю.

Чжухён бы хотела пообещать им всем, что всё будет не просто нормально — а даже хорошо. Всей команде, отдельно и особенно — Джексону, и себе тоже, и Бэмбэму. Она бы ужасно хотела пообещать, что её план будет успешен и победителями, которых не судят, здесь выйдут те, кого она втянула. А судить, ох, судить потом будет кого, она постарается, чтобы никто не улизнул.

Но Чжухён не может обещать, она может только надеяться и самую малость помогать отсюда своей руководственной властью. Поразительно, как мало значит должность главы Секретариата, когда всё решается где-то на пограничье с маргинальными космическими территориями.

— И я тебе ещё пришлю фотографии, а ещё, кстати, ты знаешь, что Пак печатает фотографии? На бумаге, это даже не позапрошлый век!

— Пак это..? — Чжухён улыбается чуть свободнее, чем раньше, а Бэмбэм крутит пальцем у виска. Он-то их всех знает как облупленных.

— Компьютер наш! Ты понимаешь, то есть, Джинён компьютер, из тех первых экспериментальных, но вот носится с бумагой...

Сеанс информирования таки приходится прервать: у них обеих много-много дел, и Чжухён переходит к тем, что воплощены в личности бывшего секретаря, а нынешнего главного диспетчера Бхувакуля, если официально, и Бэмбэма — если для неё. Для Парадайза, кажется, тоже, она не слишком вникала. Главное, чтобы он не предложил им звать её Чжухён, и хорошо, что Бэмбэм не в курсе про прозвище Бэчу.

Столько в ней разных личностей совмещается, и в них всех ей на удивление комфортно. И у каждой из них есть свои причины надеяться на успех всей схемы.

Госпожа Бэ любит законы, но никогда не верила в справедливость, а Бэ Чжухён всегда мечтала её восстанавливать, и Бэчу просто хочет счастья вполне конкретным людям.

— Мне иногда кажется, что они там на Парадайзе только заботятся, что о еде, — вздыхает Бэмбэм и ковыряет молнию дорогущих ботильонов. — Но я сегодня всё утро подписывал ордера на транспортировку их флоры и фауны в Космозо.

Логистические сложности и особенности межсекторных перевозок грузов с нервной системой — Бэмбэм как-то умудряется сделать своё рабочее нытьё интересным и даже забавным, и в него очень незаметно для кого угодно, кроме Чжухён, вплетается важная и существенная для их совместных дел информация. Он пока не знает, чей был тот эсминец и каким образом на него передавали сигнал с башни Кана, но как будто бы уже нащупал некую ниточку, которую имеет смысл распутать. У Чжухён есть свои способы распускать клубки, начав от таких зыбких нитей. Если бы не было — сейчас в кабинете сидели бы совсем другие люди.

— И почему Чхве Ёндже упарывается в науку? — Бэмбэм вытягивается по спинке дивана во весь рост. Длинный и тощий, куда всё девается. — Он же тралмейстер от бога.

— Формуляр-то его видел? — Чжухён в свою очередь обнимает себя за колени и сама превращается в клубок, который никто и никогда распутать не сможет, даже вот Бэмбэму не под силу будет. — С детьми хочется стабильности.

— Поэтому у тебя их и нет, — резюмирует Бэмбэм, за что получает пяткой в рёбра. Но он, конечно, прав. Чжухён не хочет хотеть стабильности. И может быть, самую малость она боится не захотеть её даже с детьми. Ну, вот получится так, что её приоритеты ни капли не сменятся, а детей этих самых уже никуда не засунешь и не денешь, и как тогда, и что тогда.

Чжухён по праву считает себя очень смелой и в чем-то даже безрассудной, но Чхве Ёндже, наверное, совсем по-другому смелый человек.

— Мне хватает тебя, — говорит Чжухён. Бэмбэм её младше едва ли на пять лет, а скорее и меньше, но он всегда смешно бесится, если на это указать. Непонятно, почему — Чжухён в его возрасте имела достижения куда скромнее, даже если опустить тот факт, что пост в Секретариате он успел потерять.

Так это давно было. Для неё давно, для Бэмбэма давно, а для Джексона Вана, вероятно, просто целую жизнь назад. И они до сих пор ужасно мало знают про определённые факты из его жизни до, а без них клубки не распутываются. Может быть, и есть способы, но они займут ещё больше времени и будут куда как менее надёжными.

— Болтал с Джебомом, — продолжает Бэмбэм. — Еле уговорил его, что ты тут ни при чём, и если бы ты хотела за ними следить, то исключительно во спасение.

Рукой Бэмбэм задумчиво очерчивает расшитые цветы на обивке дивана.

— Мне кажется, он начал бояться за Джексона тоже. Боится потерять, вот как всех своих, такое. Ну, не туда боится, конечно, но у страха глаза велики. Я ему обещал сказать, кто организовал слежку.

— Как будто он с этим что-то сделает, — фыркает Чжухён. Но что поделать, если некоторым людям просто чересчур важно знать любую правду, лишь бы правдивую, и Им Джебом ровно из таких. Бэмбэм вполне может ему сказать, просто она укажет, когда имеет смысл это раскрыть, вот и всё.

Они сидят молча некоторое время и думают, каждый о своём, но всё равно об одном и том же, и где-то на расстоянии одного прыжка от сектора Франца практически о том же самом думает капитан Им Джебом. О правде, которая у всех разная, но до которой всем непременно надо докопаться, и о довольно одинаковом страхе потерять.

— Ужасно долго оно всё длится, — наконец говорит Бэмбэм, и Чжухён кивает:

— Но так надо.

Калейдоскоп подозрений и гипотез самой Чжухён рассыпается в ничто без доказательств, и вся её ставка — на то, что правду знает и помнит только Джексон Ван и кроме него никто не сможет вскрыть нарыв сектора Франца.

— Нам с тобой надо, — соглашается Бэмбэм, её лучший пособник и соратник за всю жизнь. — А Секретариату?

Чжухён смотрит в небо сквозь прозрачное кристаллическое стекло.

— А Секретариат спрашивать никто не будет.


	6. Глава 6. Нора, Кунта, Одд, Белль, Кейк

Джексон смотрит на свой персональный внутренний коммуникатор, потом на панель связи корабля. Первый бессмысленен в его дилемме, вторую не активировать без Брайана с партнёром, Джинёна или Джебома, потому что она используется преимущественно для официальных коммуникаций, как все диалоги Джебома с Бэмбэмом про швартовку или отчёты по миссии в разные правительственные органы. У всех членов команды просто не персональные внутренние коммуникаторы, а персональные универсальные. Ему нельзя. Возможно, даже госпожа Бэ не всесильна в вопросах возвращения особо опасных преступников в мир, а возможно, ей самой никакой нужды нет в том, чтобы он мог связаться с кем-то вне траулера. Или есть нужда в том, чтобы не мог.

Прямого запрета на то, что этого делать никак и никоим образом нельзя, нет. Есть только аккуратное ограничение возможности, которое не распространяется на вылазки на местность во всех местах, где они швартуются. Джексон ходит по планетам и астероидам, его видят люди и иногда заговаривают с ним, его никто не прячет, не стесняется и не выдаёт за кого-то иного. Не то что, в общем, все рядовые граждане знают наперечёт каждого особо опасного преступника — их в тюрьме сидело множество, на столько имён памяти не напасёшься; разве что ты Джинён и она у тебя компьютерная, но Джинён такой один. Даже если выпуск экспериментальной переподготовки на бытие компьютером включал в себя далеко не одного человека, Джинён всё равно такой один.

И Джинён бы наверное ему не отказал в небольшой просьбе, и так-то Джебом сейчас тоже вряд ли был бы против, чтобы Джексон связался с семьёй.

Джексон просто не знает, против или нет он сам. Если всё закончится возвращением в тюрьму, может быть, лучше никому и не знать, что он вообще оттуда выходил.

Шесть лет назад у него была мама, и отец тоже, и он тренировал фехтовальную сборную Китайского Дуумвирата на галактические соревнования, и Джексон только сейчас узнал, что их секция тогда выиграла кубок Объединённых Наций, а у старшего брата была беременна жена, и вот кто у них в итоге родился — Джексон до сих пор не в курсе, потому что о фехтовальном спорте пишут в новостях, а о прибавлении в рядовой семье по фамилии Ван нет. Никто из них, конечно, не поверил в то, что он реально совершил все проступки из формуляра, но может быть, всё-таки лучше не ворошить. У его семьи абсолютно точно есть жизнь впереди, а про себя он так и не уверен, разорван ли тюремный круг навсегда.

— Вернакуляр? — спрашивают сбоку голосом Джебома, и Джексон рефлекторно хватается за рукоятку оружия. После всех этих историй со слежкой повышенная бдительность очень легко входит в привычку и сейчас срабатывает, несмотря на то, что ровно оттуда же отсчитывается срок, когда он сознаётся сам себе, что от Джебома не хочется больше обороняться и ждать подвоха. Хочется чего-то другого, совсем наоборот. Чего-то хорошего, доверчивого и тёплого, как бы это глупо ни звучало от особо опасного преступника на загадочной государственной миссии.

— Песня, — Джебом усмехается его рывку и встаёт в дверном проёме, прислоняясь к правому краю. Плечи у него широченные, чуть не полностью этот самый проём закрывают. Джебом кивает в сторону вяло бормочущей медиапластины: — Это твой вернакуляр?

Раньше, наверное, Джексон бы огрызнулся и сказал что-то вроде "Чего, ещё и сепаратизм попытаешься мне добавить?" и был бы едва вполовину прав, потому что никто, какими бы умом, честью и совестью всея флота они ни были, разумеется, не воспринимает вернакуляры как некую угрозу самой форме Объединённых Наций. Вернакуляры просто считаются громоздкими и скучными, чем-то, что жизнь исключительно усложняет.

— Китайский, — отвечает Джексон. — Ремикс на ретропоп.

Раньше он бы огрызнулся просто ради того, чтобы огрызнуться, потому что не знал, как ещё можно ответить. Раньше Джебом нарочно задал бы ему вопрос так, чтобы Джексону захотелось огрызнуться.

Сейчас Джексон рассказывает ему про жизнь вернакулярную в Китайском Дуумвирате (которая по сравнению с другими частями Галактики довольно активна, надо сказать, и за шесть лет тюрьмы ничего не изменилось), а Джебом смешно жалуется на то, что Марк вообще-то сама с китайским вернакуляром, но из неё, сам понимаешь, в принципе слова клещами не вытянешь. Если ты не Югём и не жутко талантливый профессор Чхве, мигом вставляет Джексон, и с Джебомом внезапно (не очень, на самом деле) довольно уютно даже сплетничать и смеяться. Не то что оно происходит с ними первый раз — но, возможно, первый раз они вдвоём говорят о чём-то про себя, а не про работу. Обычно был Джинён или ещё кто-то, или вовсе полкоманды сразу, а сейчас Джебом просто только Джексону рассказывает про то, что у него дома (где-то там его некорабельный дом?) есть пластинки с вернакулярами.

— На китайском тоже есть, — Джебом почти мечтательно вздыхает, — ни черта там не понимаю.

Пластинки — это он специально себе много раздельных медиапластин поназаписал?

— Это винил, — Джебом встряхивает свой коммуникатор и вызывает там изображение чёрного плотного диска с дыркой посередине. — Виниловые пластинки. Не бывал в антикварных на Индраварме? Там их тьма.

Ни Джебом, ни Джинён никогда не говорили при Джексоне никаких историй о том, как они познакомились и сдружились, но наверное Джексон начинает понимать сам из всех обрывков информации, что узнаёт про обоих, и они оба ему тем самым как будто становятся ближе.

— Даже не знал, что такие штуки бывают, — чистосердечно сознаётся Джексон и спохватывается спросить, какой вернакуляр у самого Джебома и может ли он на нём. Корейский, без промедления отвечает Джебом, задумывается на пару секунд и с совсем небольшими запинками выдаёт довольно длинную текучую тираду, всю состоящую из плавных интонаций. Интересно, это потому что корейский правда из них состоит или потому что Джебом.

— Что значит?

У Джебома невыносимое лицо нашкодившего школьника, а не руководящего целым космическим судном офицера, и он очевидно мечтал услышать этот вопрос.

— Сказал, что по древней корейской традиции ты ко мне должен обращаться уважительно, раз я тебя старше, но ты даже по званию не обращаешься.

— Мог бы и хорошего чего сказать, — Джексон практически всерьёз дуется, а Джебом смеётся, широко раскрывая рот, и потом в мгновение тушуется, когда возникает закономерный вопрос, сильно ли старше. Это он формуляр Джексона видел, а Джексон-то его нет.

— Ну, на два месяца… Но я сейчас всё объясню!..

Джебом абсолютно ужасный.

Джексон будет так сильно скучать, если в завершение миссии его заставят вернуться в тюрьму. По пластинкам (винил, новое слово узнал вот), по улыбкам, по двум родинкам над глазом и просьбам сфотографировать во всех портах, по расстёгнутой на вороте формы пуговице и по всему капитану Им Джебому целиком. Он по всем, конечно, скучать будет, и по Джинёну особенно, но по Джебому — так сильно.

Ему не удаётся дослушать джебомово объяснение до конца и, тем более, понять сию древнюю корейскую традицию, а Самми Чен не успевает допеть вязкую китайскую песню. Траулер встряхивает в полёте, он резко кренится набок, а на джебомовом коммуникаторе возникает лицо Венди.

— Бьют по носу, — коротко говорит она. — Со стороны Франца

Они ещё не вошли в сам сектор: протокол предусматривает обязательную предварительную швартовку на топливной станции перед выходом на любую приграничную территорию, но это не значит, что приграничная территория не может прийти к ним сама. Не у всех есть строгие к исполнению протоколы.

Добро пожаловать, маргинальный космос ближе, чем кажется, как бы говорят им. На радаре четко краснеют две мелкие точки — катера, немедленно определяет Джебом, пиратские катера. Венди рывком забирает вверх, а на дежурную палубу, где находились только Джебом и Джексон, высыпают все могущие быть полезными здесь и сейчас — Джинён, Сыльги, Марк, Сонджин.

— Брайан сейчас отошлёт рапорт в центр и на станцию, — чеканит Сыльги. Корабль заходит в пике, раскручивается так, что Джинёну приходится дистанционно запустить дополнительную гравитацию, но при всём мастерстве пилотессы Сон — катера заведомо манёвреннее любого траулера.

По корпусу проходится дождь снарядной шрапнели. Джебом стискивает зубы и отдаёт Марк команду на запуск турбодвижка. Всё равно топливная станция рядом, пополнятся позже.

— Ты думаешь..? — едва слышно спрашивает Джинён, и Джебом сразу же качает головой:

— Я знаю, что нет. Это не Бэ Чжухён, и вообще не свои, это обычные барыги.

Джинён кивает, удовлетворённый ответом, без лишних уточнений о том, как Джебому удалось столь быстро это понять. Потом выспросит. Выберутся, оторвутся и от пиратов тоже, вот тогда выспросит.

— Выводи Нору, — оборачивается Джебом к Сыльги, и та прищуривается:

— Только Нору? Фаворитизм?

— Всех и сразу на полный залп, — Джебом взмахивает рукой и отправляет Джексона вслед за Сыльги, которой очевидно понадобится помощь с боеприпасами. С базирующимися в секторе Франца пиратами церемониться нечего, это по мутной флотской слежке огонь открывать не станешь.

"Норой и всеми" оказываются пять тяжеленных ракетных пушек в боевом отсеке. Джексон их, конечно, видел на схемах корабля, но там всё было предельно ясно — номера орудий идут соответственно заводскому артикулу и расположению на обшивке корабля. Нору он знал как QK65PYE4.

— Нора, Кунта, Одд, Белль, Кейк, — быстро перечисляет Сыльги каждую из пушек. — На тебе снабжение правильными снарядами, я навожу и запускаю. Давай, быстро, Кунта, поехали.

Из них получается отличный тандем: Сыльги хорошо целится, Джексон расторопно заправляет ракеты на запуск. Траулер по-прежнему немного потряхивает от пиратских атак, но по всей видимости кроме нескончаемого количества шрапнели маргиналам им противопоставить нечего — наверняка рассчитывают взять измором и более лихой манёвренностью. Космическую черноту просекает ракетными всплесками, и дополнительный мотор одного из катеров быстро выходит из строя благодаря баллистической атаке Одда, так что хотя бы части пиратов приходится перейти в оборону из атаки. Венди исполняет резвый кульбит, и более мелкий, чем у остальных, огонь Белль идёт пулемётной очередью в корму одного из катеров. Уворачиваются, сволочи.

По вибрации в полу Джексон чувствует, что Марк с Венди начали подготовку к турбопрыжку.

Совсем немного продержаться, Нора, не подведи уж. Сыльги слегка задевает нос второго катера, но повреждение ерундовое — царапина, не больше. Броня, видать, качественная, что и логично — с иной в секторе Франца, как в любой приграничной территории, не выжить.

В секторе Франца, как хорошо помнит Джексон, даже сферические щиты линкора на полной мощности могут не спасти.

— Где они? — выдыхает Сыльги. Катеров не видно на радаре — отключили подачу топлива, что ли, чтобы не считываться пеленгаторами. И просто обычными человеческими глазами в кристальном иллюминаторе для наблюдения их тоже не видно.

Пол вибрирует сильнее, и это нормально для вот-вот планируемого турбопрыжка. Ненормально, что откуда-то со дна корабля в боевой отсек идёт удар, выбивающий гравитационные крепления сразу нескольких шкафов. Катера попытались протаранить самое брюхо корабля, чёрт бы их подрал.

Взрыва (на который, возможно, рассчитывали атакующие) не случается благодаря автоматически срабатывающим подушкам, но Джексона сносит инерцией в металлическую раму наблюдательного иллюминатора. Сыльги вскрикивает и, кажется, жмёт кнопки экстренной медицинской помощи. Сейчас придёт Югём, отстранённо думает Джексон. Югём, хочется верить, что с ним всё хорошо, а то медотсек, кажется, ближе к трюмам. Или дальше? Джексон сейчас не помнит.

Он помнит, что ему нельзя умирать, он же ещё не рассказал Джебому ничего, а он обещал, он должен рассказать, нельзя умирать же, как так-то, сначала рассказать надо.

Потом становится темно.


	7. Глава 7. Право вето

Окончательно идентифицировать катера как банальные пиратские не составляет никакой сложности: если первоначально Джебом просто помнил, что таких моделей в Галактическом Флоте не используют, то на топливной станции уже есть возможность пробить зафиксированные радарами номера по базам. Оба судна были спущены в космос как предназначенные для частного использования при краткосрочных полётах, затем угнаны из ангара какого-то богатея и через год всплыли на чёрном рынке Нагата, откуда уже и попали во владение пиратской банды Пак Джихё. Их траулер стал не первым обстрелянным, не первым ушедшим — тоже, ну и наверняка будет не последним. Джебом ранее не сталкивался ни с самой Пак Джихё, ни с её подручными, но теперь вынужден признать, что не зря слава бежит впереди неё. Пилотировали в их банде просто потрясающе (Венди уже несколько раз успела пошутить, что подаст рапорт о переводе), ну и так грамотно вести обстрел самой что ни на есть дурацкой шрапнелью — тоже надо уметь. Нужна просто филигранная работа, чтобы нанести достаточные для захвата повреждения, но при этом оставить корабль на ходу и при товарном виде.

По счастью, сообщает консилиум из Марк и местных механистов, Пак Джихё и её товарки недурно справились со второй задачей, но чуть меньше преуспели в первой. Парадайз надо только довольно умеренно подлатать от последствий неудавшегося тарана снизу, да перебрать мотор, отработавший сверхурочное на экстренном турбопрыжке. Всё остальное — чисто косметический ремонт. Джебом находит момент завернуть в док, погладить Нору по исцарапанному жерлу и мысленно сказать ей (и всем остальным, безусловно, тоже) спасибо за относительный успех в сражении.

Марк, кажется, уже успевает запустить в кого-то из её новых помощников трёхмерным чертежом, но в эти подробности Джебом решает не вдаваться. Их пребывание на станции растягивается чуть дольше изначального плана из-за ремонтных работ, так что приходится оформлять кучу бюрократической документации. Попутно звонит Бэмбэм, пишет Джинён и руководство их гражданского направления заданий вежливо интересуется, нельзя ли отправить профессора Чхве обратно на Ио любым другим транспортом и не таскать жутко талантливого космобиолога в жутко непонятный, а потому опасный сектор Франца.

— Нельзя, — говорит Ёндже, когда Джебом минимально заикается об этом плане. — Как будто у меня будет другой шанс там побывать.

Ёндже звонит Коко и объясняет, что задерживается, выспрашивает, как у неё дела в школе, и ахает новым игрушкам. Джебом решает не спорить, но на самом деле со всей этой непонятной слежкой и информацией, которая по крупицам просачивается от Бэмбэма, он бы развернул назад всех с Парадайза, кто не под присягой.

— Чувак, честное слово, никаких вообще взаимосвязей нет, — Бэмбэм складывает ладони вместе в умоляющем жесте. — Пираты и есть пираты, эта Пак Джихё всему флоту знаешь как кровь попортила? Я пробил, первоначальный владелец катеров был вообще певец, Даниэль, знаешь такого? Ну хотя ты старый, куда тебе…

У Джебома дёргается вперёд подбородок. Он себя не видит, но знает, что это так.

— Бэчу, — Бэмбэм запинается и мигом исправляет ситуацию: — Госпожа Чжухён отобрала все коды доступа у тех, кто следил. Никаких помех быть не должно.

Удивительная, конечно, способность у Бэмбэма даже с главой Секретариата пытаться сломать любые формальности, какие только могут существовать. А Джебом, напротив, готов и его самого господином диспетчером звать, и Джексона едва не научил полузабытому "хёну" из арсенала корейского вернакуляра.

Джексон. Единственный серьёзно пострадавший в столкновении с чёртовыми пиратами. Сонджин разбил висок от внезапных проблем с гравитацией, а у Джинёна как будто случилось обострение старой ушной проблемы. В подробности он, конечно, не вдаётся и поначалу вообще пытался даже от обследования у медиков станции отказаться. Оно, впрочем, предписано протоколами и даже в двойном комплекте: как тем, кто прибыл с боевых действий, и как тем, кто отсюда вылетает на миссию в секторе Франца. Ничего нового на всех комиссиях про уши Джинёна не выясняется, и Джебом готов поклясться, что тот отлепляет от себя сенсор с ворчанием в духе: "Если бы было что найти, Югём бы уже сто лет как нашёл". Выходит, таки искали.

Сейчас Югём занят Джексоном — буквально не отходит от него, хоть дело происходит и в больнице станции, а не их медотсеке. Постоянно снимает какие-то показатели, следит за малейшими изменениями в них. Джексону ставят вполне стандартную контузию, перелом ребра и пару гематом на теле — ничего чрезмерно ужасного по отдельности, но вместе довольно неприятное сочетание, особенно когда отойти от ранений и вернуться в строй надо как можно скорее. Поэтому Джексона вводят во временную лечебную кому — операции и заживление это убыстряет в разы, но риски тоже становятся больше.

Поэтому Джебом старается не думать, благо дел достаточно много, а с Джексоном Югём. Югёму бы Джебом доверил кого угодно.

Проснулся, пишет Югём посреди джебомовой видеоконференции с главным штабом. Соблазн выключить конференцию на середине длинных, красивых и абсолютно бесполезных речей, а потом сослаться на непредсказуемый обрыв связи у Джебома есть почти всегда, но сейчас он практически реально тянется ногой к роутеру. Хорошо, что ему немножечко не хватает длины ног и сумасбродства. Как бы оно там ни было, Джебом слишком уважает флотские протоколы.

У Джексона, естественно, уже толпа народу: Джинён сидит на табуретке рядом, Сыльги стоит у изголовья, Югём с завидным постоянством продолжает снимать показатели, и вдобавок в дверях Джебом сталкивается с Марк, спешащей дальше латать корабль, но всё равно заглянувшей проверить, как латают Джексона. 

Когда Джебом подходит, Джексон ужасно внимательно смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Я тебе, — говорит он сиплым от долгого неестественного сна голосом, — я не рассказал ещё.

— Успеешь, — успокаивает его Джебом и чувствует какое-то распирающее счастье от того, что у Джексона уже целый лоб и нос, и он может говорить и крутиться на больничной постели. Небось нельзя пока так активно, но Джексон же. 

Все в одноразовых белых халатах и тапках из специального тридэ-принтера для посетителей. Все, кроме Джебома, который осознаёт свою оплошность только тогда, когда Югём сердито дёргает его за рукав формы. Заодно он осознаёт, что первым делом схватил Джексона за руку, — и тот ведь даже не отдернулся, блин. У него же не отнялась рука, он чувствовал, что Джебом его за ладонь держит? Судя по тому, что сжимает ладонь Джебома пальцами перед тем, как они расцепляются, всё отлично чувствовал и понимал.

Югём шипит сердито (получается скорее обиженно, но Джебом всё равно понимает посыл): "Надень халат" и для большей убедительности обращается к нему по полной форме капитаном. Джинён цокает языком в шутливой боязни:

— Здесь Югём главный. Я бы лучше послушался.

Югём щиплет его за плечо.

— Здесь главная Йерим. Но она куда страшнее меня, так что слушайтесь, да.

В результате главная здешняя докторка Йерим действительно оказывается намного суровее Югёма и выталкивает из палаты абсолютно всех, независимо от формы одежды. По ее словам, притом, Джексону остаётся пробыть под наблюдением всего одни сутки, а потом его выпишут как полностью готового к продолжению службы.

И они отправятся в сектор Франца, прочешут его разведкой, вернутся, и миссия закончится. Джексон Ван покинет траулер Парадайз и покинет Джебома. Рассказать своё он успеет, но успеет ли Джебом ещё подержать его за руку — так, чтобы хорошо запомнить, как оно чувствуется.

Джебом смотрит на свою растопыренную пятерню и отказывается понимать, какие могут существовать причины для того, чтобы Джексон Ван не стал постоянным членом команды Парадайза. Он был так убеждён в том, что будет счастлив от него избавиться, что особо опасным государственным преступникам не место на флоте. Что он презирает Джексона — где оно всё? Джексон Ван в деле оказался практически лучшим солдатом, какого Джебом когда-либо встречал. И человеком, возможно, тоже.

Оставление в опасности, служебная халатность, неподчинение приказу, заговор, предательство. Оскорбление действием представителей власти при задержании. Он так много раз себе напоминал, но слова рассыпаются на ничего не значащие буквы уже слишком давно, и последним ударом по ним становится та самая слежка. Бэмбэм её подтверждает и подтверждает, что к чёртовой Бэ Чжухён, всю кашу заварившей, слежка отношения не имеет.

Трибунал не ошибается. Галактический Флот не следит за своими под прикрытием.

Слишком много неувязок, говорит Джинён с первого дня появления Джексона Вана на корабле. Джебом привык ему верить, но ведь если бы была всё-таки ошибка, у Трибунала столько лет было пересмотреть дело и не гноить в самой страшной тюрьме безвинного человека.

— Его хотели обнулить, — говорит Джинён ему сейчас. Парадайз снимается со швартовки и набирает скорость к орбите станции, а дальше путь лежит уже в сектор Франца. — Ты понимаешь? Я помню, наверное, меньше десяти случаев обнуления за всю историю.

— Обнулить? — тупо повторяет Джебом. Джексон с Сыльги на мониторе внутренних камер ведут инвентаризацию ракет в боевом отсеке. Сыльги смеётся над какой-то его шуткой.

— Высшая мера наказания, — Джинён кусает свою извечную ручку. — Стирается личность полностью, воспоминания, знания, характер. Потом загружают новую, там какая-то реакция идёт искусственного интеллекта с нервной системой. И уже другой человек.

Обнуление производится только по решению Секретариата — логично для высшей меры, в общем-то. Решение должно быть единогласным, а здесь случились два вето.

— Я знаю, чьи, — тихо говорит Джебом, и Джинён кивает. Голосование анонимное, но они слишком глубоко сами замешаны в эту историю, чтобы не понимать очевидного.

— Как ты это узнал? — спрашивает Джебом, неотрывно глядя на монитор, где завершивший задание Джексон запирает дверь. Джинён пожимает плечами и с поразительной для темы простотой отвечает:

— Взломал тюремные логи через свою внутреннюю систему. А что? Если это миссия по реабилитации, нам надо знать.

— А если нет? — Джебому кажется, что его сейчас стошнит от одной мысли о том, что вся их миссия может ничегошеньки общего не иметь с реабилитацией.

— Тогда это хреновая миссия, — ровно произносит Джинён, и Джебом без слов понимает, что в таком случае они её выполняют не по замыслу Секретариата, штаба, кого угодно, а по-своему. Джинён, вероятно, так же без слов понимает, что Джебом с ним согласен.

Он никогда не бунтовал против флотских указаний, последний раз нарушал уставы где-то на первых курсах Академии, и то по мелочи — комендантский час там, к примеру. Джебому не тесно в заданных Галактическим Флотом рамках, потому что они не мешают ему заниматься самым главным: быть в космосе и быть в космосе с его командой. Но, наверное, у всего есть пределы, и его предел — мысль, что у них могло не быть Джексона Вана. Что у всего мира могло не быть Джексона, у него лично могло не быть Джексона, что к ним мог явиться кто-то с той же самой внешностью и совершенно другой, может быть, даже лучше и правильнее, но просто не Джексон.

Не Джексон.

Джебом мог бы никогда не узнать о том, что Джексон вообще был, но он знает, как Джексон говорит, какие он любит песни и что ему нравятся сырные палочки, он помнит какие-то истории о том, как в окно общаги Академии после комендантского часа лазил не только Джебом, но и Джексон; знает, как Джексон смеётся, и хочет слушать это всегда. Всегда слышать, всегда видеть, всегда держать за руку. Джебом бы мог свозить его к себе на Гоян, каким бы тот ни был неприметным астероидом, показать китайский винил, и его мама напоила бы Джексона йогуртом.

Какой же ты дурак, Им Джебом. 

Он вызывает Джексона к себе в рубку по коммуникатору, и Джексон, конечно, думает, что пришло время ему рассказать всё то прошлое, как он обещал, но Джебом с места в карьер спрашивает:

— Ты знаешь про обнулить?

— Да, — так же легко и просто отвечает Джексон. — Это было в тюремном логе, когда меня знакомили с приговором. Два вето. Одно, полагаю, твоего диспетчерского друга, раз его тогда из Секретариата и вытурили.

— Сейчас это звучит, что мне надо сказать Бэмбэму спасибо за тебя, — Джебом смеётся. Ему бы даже в голову не пришло, что он будет смеяться про что-то подобное, но Джексон умудряется развернуть всю ситуацию в хорошем ключе. Он сам тоже улыбается:

— А хочется?

Джебом трогает его за руку, и Джексон снова чуть сжимает джебомову ладонь в ответ.

— Хочется никогда тебя не отпускать, — тихо говорит Джебом. — Не знаю, что там было на самом деле. Но отпускать обратно ни за что не хочу.

Джексон стоит к нему почти вплотную, ещё чуть-чуть — и лбами соприкоснутся. Было бы здорово, если бы можно было так передать Джексону весь водоворот мыслей у Джебома в голове. Можно даже включая ту самую про Гоян, винил и йогурт.

— Поцеловать тебя хочется, — почти шепчет Джебом, и Джексон улыбается ему так, как раньше ещё никогда:

— Чтобы точно удостовериться, что я это я?

Чтобы дать нам обоим самую важную причину завершить эту миссию правильным образом, думает Джебом и закрывает глаза.

Он совсем легко наклоняется вперёд и просто прижимается губами к губам Джексона, ничего особенного сначала, потом ещё раз, пока раззадоренный Джексон не углубляет поцелуй, проникая языком Джебому в рот. Он ему гладит нёбо, дёсны, потом губами чуть посасывает язык самого Джебома и вплетается руками ему в отросшие волосы на затылке. Джебом гортанно стонет прямо в поцелуй. Дыхания уже нет, но хочется ещё. Хочется так много.

Он ставит Джексону засос на шее. Возможно, если вовремя стащить у Югёма пластырь, никто ничего не заметит.

У Джексона, наверное, есть работа, а у Джебома не проведена плановая суточная проверка, но он всё равно очень медленно целует Джексона за ухом, гладит по спине и еле останавливает себя не опуститься ниже.

— Успеть всё на случай, если помрём, — фыркает Джексон и чмокает его в нос, а Джебом мотает головой:

— Наоборот, чтобы пуще прежнего стараться выжить.

На коммуникатор приходит сообщение от Венди по поводу отладки курса.

— Здесь был метеоритный дождь, тогда, давно, — Джексон тоже серьёзнеет, глядя на космокарту в сообщении, но руку Джебома не отпускает. Когда Джексон оценивает разницу между курсом назначенным и тем, каким идут сейчас, у него расширяются глаза:

— Вбок от дождя — это слишком близко к примерным координатам, где всё произошло. 

Что же всё-таки произошло, думает Джебом.

— Где планета сожрала линкор в полной защите, — отвечает Джексон на его немой вопрос. — Кроме одного человека.


	8. Глава 8. Проект Зепп: живая планета

Всё так легко и просто выглядело, когда Джебома знакомили с миссией первый раз: входите в сектор в соответствии со стандартным протоколом посещения приграничных территорий, обходите рекогносцировкой по не менее стандартной процедуре, фиксируете любые изменения относительно имеющихся карт и отслеживаете нарушения порядка (вот, Пак Джихё и компания, к примеру, считаются), возвращаетесь по таким же стандартным протоколам. Если есть интересные образцы флоры и фауны, даёте профессору Чхве время на их изучение. Обыкновенное задание, они такие регулярно выполняют. Постепенно оно начинает усложняться личным вмешательством госпожи Бэ, Джексоном (и наивный Джебом ещё думал, что, возможно, его попросту переводят в тюрьму неподалёку, где сидят не политические всякие, а банальные головорезы), слежкой, отголосками центральных интриг; и всё меньше напоминает обыкновенную миссию, сотни их.

Но, чёрт подери, планета сожрала линкор — звучит как бред сумасшедшего, и именно поэтому Джебом просто не может не поверить в то, что Джексон говорит чистую правду. Если бы Джексон просто хотел отмазаться от своего клейма террориста, убившего собственный корабль, он бы очевидно нуждался в куда более нормальной истории.

— Четыреста шестьдесят семь человек, — говорит Джексон. Он каждого помнит, думает Джебом, каждого из тех, кто там служил. От капитана до юнги, что курировала дроидов-уборщиков. Это то, с чем Джексон научился жить, но что он не забудет никогда. — Я был на разведшлюпке в пути к спутникам соседней планеты, ну и вот. Не попался. Попался Трибуналу.

Когда Джексон рассказывает Джебому первый раз, у него в глазах абсолютный ужас перед тем, что загадочная голодная планета может повторить свой фокус теперь с Парадайзом. Сейчас, когда он повторяет всей команде, ужас сменяется обещанием этого не допустить. Джебом обещает даже вслух, но внутренне весь холодеет от мысли, что может не сбыться.

— Точных координат планеты у нас нет, — дополняет он Джексона. — Есть приблизительные данные из тюремного лога по задержанию (Джинён громко фыркает, слегка разряжая обстановку). Если верить этим данным, наш курс лежит в зону захвата.

— Точные координаты есть, — прерывает его Сыльги и запускает на проекторе модель круглой планеты с постоянным движением коры. Кратеры периодически распухают фурункулами на поверхности, а потом фурункулы разрываются и превращаются в стандартные выбоины. Кажется, что вся площадь занята беспокойным океаном, но на самом деле — Джебому и присматриваться не пришлось слишком активно — это всё похоже больше не на движение вод, а на никак не могущую определиться со своей формой жизнь. Сыльги по слогам чеканит:

— Проект “Зепп: живая планета”. Запрещённое биологическое оружие.

— Разработка закрыта около десяти лет назад, — удивительно тихо для самого себя бормочет Ёндже, протягивая руку к голографической модели. — Комиссия по этике не пропустила после протестов и волнений.

Сыльги чуть усмехается:

— Профессор Чхве тогда как раз начинал свою деятельность, верно? Как активист?

— Мой вступительный проект был критикой разных форм биологического оружия, — Ёндже кивает и бессильно ерошит себе волосы. Марк едва заметным жестом кладёт руку ему на плечо. — В проекте “Зепп” они ещё сочетали способы поглощения от раффлезии…

— И усовершенствованную пеленгацию с маяков, — добавляет Сыльги.

— Но проект был закрыт, — Джинён едва исподлобья взглядывает на очередной фурункул. Кулак у него сжимается и разжимается, и Джебом вспоминает все бесчисленные проверки, которые проходила программа по компьютерной подготовке. Комиссия по этике, комиссия прав человека, комиссия контроля искусственного интеллекта, комиссия биомодификаций… Сначала проверяли саму идею, потом каждого участника, потом утверждали, что, возможно, первый выпуск необходимо признать экспериментальным и закрыть без присвоения лицензии.

Всё это делали те же самые люди в то же самое время, пока в секторе Франца продолжало зреть скрытое ими же запрещённое биологическое оружие.

— Бэ Чжухён была категорически против, — Сыльги смахивает чёлку с лица. — Если активистской силой был профессор Чхве, то политической — Бэ Чжухён.

— Она не следила за нами, — тихо говорит Джебом, уставившись на Сыльги. — Конечно, она не следила за нами снаружи. Три года внутренней подготовки, да, рядовая Кан?

Сыльги пожимает плечами и упрямо гнёт дальше про предысторию проекта по живой планете. Проект “Зепп” был официально свёрнут, и все попытки создания столь масштабного биологического оружия категорически запрещены. Любые аргументы сторонников разбивались о формальные возражения комиссии по этике, но ведь все эти запреты можно действительно считать просто формальностью, если продолжать испытания почти что в маргинальном космосе, на самой границе. Там, куда сунутся только пираты, головорезы, редкие безумные авантюристы, да вооружённые до зубов военные корабли. Джебом припоминает давние рапорты и истории об исчезновении каких-то мелких кораблей: наверное, что-то вроде этих катеров Пак Джихё, судна, что ищут так давно на чёрных рынках, что искать всерьёз уже никто и не будет.

Успешные тестирования, что тут скажешь. Более, чем успешные.

— Линкор, — отрывисто произносит Джексон, — был основным масштабным тестом?

Сыльги молчит.

— Был?

— У госпожи Бэ Чжухён не было доказательств, что живая планета продолжает существовать, — наконец говорит Сыльги. — Они с диспетчером Бхувакулем требовали отправить экспедицию, требовали дополнительной проверки, госпожа Бэ собрала все характеристики на офицера Вана, чтобы доказать, что никакого терроризма быть не могло.

— Не перебороли, — горько улыбается Джинён. — Всё, чего добились, это категорического недопуска к обнулению.

Ответом ему служит кивок Сыльги. Джебома, кажется, опять начинает тошнить. Весь джексонов линкор был экспериментом, призванным показать, что планета способна справиться даже с такой угрозой. Эксперимент бы посчитали таким же успешным, как все предыдущие, и продолжали бы имитировать Бермуду, если бы один-единственный офицер с чёртова корабля не оказался вне его в момент гибели. Впрочем, и эта проблема решилась элементарным свешиванием всей вины ровно на того самого офицера.

Оскорбления действием представителя власти. Сейчас, пожалуй, Джебом удивлён, что на совести Джексона не было жизней тех самых представителей власти. Возможно, ему немного жаль, что он не мог тогда оскорбить их с Джексоном вместе.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает он у Сыльги. — Мы очередной эксперимент, который Бэ Чжухён решила развернуть в своих интересах?

Сыльги вскидывается в оборону:

— Как будто её интересы не совпадают с вашими.

— То есть, всё-таки реабилитация, — заключает Джинён, и Сыльги неопределённо мотает головой:

— Своего рода? Госпожа Бэ Чжухён была инициаторкой всей миссии, вовлечения в неё Джексона Вана, но ей бы не удалось добиться одобрения, если бы…

— Если бы что, — сквозь зубы тянет Джебом. Венди, всё это время следившая за курсом, координатами, соотношением координатов предполагаемого местонахождения проекта “Зепп” и их цели, резко вскрикивает: “Мы реально в зоне захвата”. Сыльги заканчивает:

— Если бы по мнению тех, кто замешан в поддержании жизни живой планеты, это не было отличным способом избавиться сразу от кучи помех.

Ну да, устало думает Джебом, когда разглядывает вместе с Венди, Джинёном и Джексоном карту. Ну, конечно, да. Джексон описывает влияние планетарной пеленгации на линкор — как он наблюдал со стороны. Джебом слушает внимательно, но мысленно всё равно пересчитывает: ненужный свидетель Джексон Ван, ярый экоактивист Чхве Ёндже, экспериментальный компьютер Пак Джинён, уже одного этого набора достаточно. Опять же Кан Сыльги, судя по всему, правая рука главы секретариата в заговорщицких делах, опять же он сам — друг (ладно уж, Джебом это признает хотя бы сейчас) бывшего секретаря Бэмбэма. Скормить планете, порадовать её, порадовать себя.

Больше всего на свете Джебом хочет, чтобы всем тем людям было больше нечему радоваться всю их чёртову жизнь.

Планета возникает на радаре чуть раньше, чем они её видят живьём — такое странное слово применительно к объекту в космосе, но иначе действительно не скажешь. Она по-прежнему вся дышит своими отвратительными фурункулами, и сейчас их можно наблюдать во всём переливчатом великолепии множества тёмных цветов, от серого до глубокого фиолетового, с примесью коричневого, болотного, даже бордового. Модель не передавала.

— Предполагалось, что поглощение добычи подпитывает её жизненную силу и способствует росту, — говорит Ёндже. Научные сведения о проекте “Зепп: живая планета” не то чтобы кому-то сейчас могут помочь, но его голос всё равно действует успокаивающе, и на самом деле Джебом готов цепляться за любую ниточку надежды, лишь бы с ними не произошло то же самое, что и с линкором.

Линкор не знал, что перед ним, но они — в силу его невыносимой жертвы — сейчас знают. Линкор не искупить и не спасти, но можно хотя бы уничтожить эту дрянь. Реабилитировать Джексона и дать ему прожить его жизнь, а не привести сюда заново, чтобы таки сгубить.

Они могли бы позвать на помощь — но по словам Брайана, коммуникации терпят перебои, так что достаточно далеко не вытянуть, и не факт, что кто-то успеет прийти. Джексон соглашается: тогда тоже были проблемы со связью. Логично, в принципе, раз планета связана с пеленгирующей технологией Кана.

Джебом прикрывает глаза.

Они могли бы делать то, что умеют делать.

— Марк, — говорит Джебом, — если я дам добро подкрутить то, что ты там давно собиралась.

Он строит фразу предположением специально, чтобы ему самому это не воспринималось как однозначное руководство к однозначно правильным действиям, но выходит всё равно довольно утвердительно — Марк всё понимает верно и, конечно, сразу готова идти подкручивать на максимальной в открытом космосе возможности. Джебом добавляет:

— Лучше до того, как попадём на орбиту… как это получается, орбита Зеппа? Так это надо называть?

Марк уже выходит прочь и над плечом показывает ему большой палец. Она-то справится, главное, чтобы не зря оно было.

— Что-то будет, — Джинён звучит почти весело и даже находит в себе достаточно шутливого настроения на то, чтобы пихнуть Джексона в бок. — Наверное, Югёму лучше на всякий случай готовиться тоже.

— Могу вас всех подготовить, — мгновенно отзывается Югём. — У меня есть медицинский спирт.

— Давай потом, — Джебом сам себя ловит на том, что невольно тянет на смех. Ему надо строить планы на потом, чтобы быть уверенным, что потом у них вообще будет. — Когда затралим её.

— Что сделаем?! — Джинён спрыгивает со стола с пультами дополнительного управления, где всё это время сидел. — Ты хочешь тралить… это?

— Венди, — Джебом рубит воздух ладонью, — добро на все твои трюки и на всю максимальную скорость, что Марк тебе выдаст.

У Венди, кажется, загораются глаза, и она выдаёт что-то вроде “Неужто дождалась!”. Джебом слегка косит взглядом на Сыльги и думает, как та будет докладывать своей высокопоставленной начальнице про максимально дурные идеи траулера Парадайз.

Но в самом деле, если они прибыли сюда траулером, это же должно что-то значить, и кому ещё бороться с жутким биологическим оружием всея вселенной, как не, чёрт подери, экологическим войскам. Траулер неповоротливее катеров, но по сравнению с крупнокалиберными кораблями он же куда как более ловкий, и у него есть трал, а также — лучший тралмейстер, какого можно было бы пожелать.

— Как большую рыбную банку, — произносит Джебом, и Ёндже понимающе бьёт его в плечо. Космическую рыбную банку им уже, благо, приходилось разрабатывать.

— Размера трала не хватит, — сообщает уже просчитавший и проанализировавший всё Джинён. — Полностью обхватить не выйдет, но сковать действия и заблокировать передачу данных, наверное, получится довольно надолго.

Марк подкручивает так быстро, а Венди так резко взводит моторы, что Джебом почти хочет сделать пометку поговорить с ними обеими в том самом неосязаемом пока потом — ощущение, что давно уже обе всё подкрутили, опробовали и исключительно ждали отмашки от него, слишком сильное. Ёндже не сразу приноравливается к новым скоростям, но в результате действительно живая планета чем-то напоминает большую рыбную банку, а её пупырящиеся фурункулы — пытающиеся отойти оттуда косяки.

— Не плюнется в нас? — тихо спрашивает Джебом у Джексона, пристраиваясь рядом и снова сжимая его ладонь. Джексон мотает головой и всем своим видом выказывает желание бежать и что-то делать: живая планета для него враг больше, чем для кого бы то ни было, но всё, что он может, это наблюдать за тем, как Венди выписывает кульбит, мгновенно размётывая края трала по указаниям от Ёндже. Стрелять в живую планету смысла нет.

— Придётся ещё раз всё повторить, — Джексон тыкается головой ему в плечо, и у Джебома сжимается сердце от того, что он заставляет его проживать худший момент своей жизни снова и снова. — На фоне планеты, для видео, чтобы его сразу отправить, когда связь пойдёт.

У Бэ Чжухён не было доказательств. Джебом создаст ей доказательства, и пусть она только попробует не выслать сюда достаточное количество кораблей, которые помогут им сдержать планету и сбежать прочь.

— Продержимся наверное чуть меньше, чем я рассчитывал, — Джинён задумчиво чешет затылок, и Джебом понимает, что смотрит сейчас прямо на тонкий шов на шее Джинёна. — Но видео добросим, хотя бы до пиратской базы и топливной станции. Может быть, и того достаточно.

Меня зовут Им Джебом, нахожусь в звании майора и в должности капитана траулера Галактического Флота Парадайз. Серийный номер Def2405, прокручивает Джебом в голове то, что должен сказать он сам. Брайан показывает знаком, что связь налажена, можно запускать трансляцию.

Джебом украдкой целует пальцы Джексона поверх своего кулака перед тем, как кивнуть, что пора включать. Успеть всё им таки не удалось, но будет же потом. Будет. Живая планета Зепп выпускает новый фурункул поверх того, где её удалось зацепить тралом. Долго они действительно не продержатся, но возможно долго и не нужно. Бэ Чжухён же бдит, чтоб ей.

Камера мигает в глаза Джебому, и в кои-то веки его не ждёт длительная, но такая привычная и комфортная перепалка с Бэмбэмом об ордерах.

— Нашим проводником в секторе Франца был Джексон Ван, — завершает Джебом свою вводную. — Бывший офицер линкора Сянган, осуждённый пожизненно за гибель судна. Предательства и неповиновения приказу не было. Трибунал сфабриковал доказательства, чтобы помочь сокрыть запрещённое оружие.

Все видят живую планету за его спиной. Все видят Джексона, занимающего место перед камерой и по-прежнему зияющую желанием убивать планету проекта “Зепп”.

Камера мигает последний раз, когда Джексон договаривает, и Брайан выключает её. Джебом падает в своё капитанское кресло. Очень хочется надеяться, что Югём не выпил весь медицинский спирт сам.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает как раз тот самый (к счастью, трезвый) Югём.

— А теперь, — Джебом не без радости чувствует, что Джексон присаживается на подлокотник его кресла, — всё в руках госпожи Бэ.


	9. Эпилог.

Жидкий телеэкран расползается на всю стену и представляет Джексону во всей красе госпожу Бэ за кафедрой, в которую вмонтирована тьма наномикрофонов. Это не прямая трансляция пресс-конференции, всего лишь краткий дайджест из новостного выпуска, и в него, конечно же, включают особо смачные куски из их с Джебомом выступления, а также из видеосъёмки эвакуации Парадайза от живой планеты с последующим её оцеплением и уничтожением. У Джексона пиликает коммуникатор: мама снова сообщает с невероятной гордостью, что посмотрела его по телевизору. Ты смотрела на меня живьём два месяца, пишет ей в ответ Джексон, я же живьём красивее. И обязательно много-много сердечек. Им всем нужны его эмодзи сердечки, которые они недополучали много лет.

На двери шкафа висит новенькая офицерская форма, которую Джексон примерял буквально минут десять назад. Сидит как влитая, кто бы сомневался. Джебом регулярно нудит, что вообще-то Джексону могли бы дать повышение, учитывая его роль во всей истории, но ладно уж — восстановление в звании и полная свобода выбора последующего места службы тоже дорого стоят. Двухмесячный отпуск дома, возможно, стоит даже больше.

— ...теперь госпоже Бэ предстоит сложный и витиеватый путь формирования нового кабинета с последующим согласованием такового в Законодательном Собрании, — рассказывает телеэкран о политических сложностях в Галактике. Секретариат действительно распустили весь, за исключением его главы (госпожа Бэ на экране посмотрела прямо в глаза Джексону ледяным взглядом, а из-за её плеча на секунду мелькнула совершенно непроницаемая Сыльги). Джинён говорит, что госпожа Бэ пыталась предложить Бэмбэму такое же восстановление во всех правах, как организовали для Джексона, но тот заявил, что в роли руководящего диспетчера прямо-таки нашёл себя.

Иногда Джексон задумывается, правильным ли решением было дать госпоже Бэ в руки такое мощное политическое оружие — иногда они все об этом задумываются, но с другой стороны, все нынешние наказанные действительно получили по заслугам, а кабинет и правда не сформируешь оголтело лояльным. Законодательное Собрание наверняка не развяжет ей руки полностью.

В дверь звонят, и отельная система начинает мелодичным голосом описывать посетителя на случай, если Джексон не может пока посмотреть по камере, кто пришёл. Максимально дурацкая функция, но сейчас даже приятно послушать, что его ожидает у порога широкоплечий военный с двумя родинками над глазом и чересчур ослабленной портупеей. Кавторанг Им Джебом, всё ещё расхлябанный, всё ещё с траулера Парадайз, зато теперь капитан не только по должности, но и по званию. 

Джексон критически взглядывает на себя в зеркало, чуть приглаживает топорщащуюся чёлку и идёт жать кнопку открыть дверь. Новости продолжают журчать о том, что комитет о нераспространении биологического оружия теперь возглавит былой соратник Ёндже по экоактивизму Ким Чунмён.

Джебом его целует с порога, так что Джексон практически задыхается под напором. Портупея давит на голые соски, и Джебом действительно настолько красивый, потрясающий просто в своей обновлённой капитанской форме, что Джексон даже чуть жалеет, что свою уже снял и решил не надевать перед тем, как встретить Джебома. Казалось, честно говоря, что меньше одежды в их случае — не такой уж и минус.

— Можем пройти в спальню, — бормочет он, пока Джебом ласкает языком изгиб его шеи. — Не знаю, почему, но штаб реально оплатил номер люкс с трёхспальной, по-моему, кроватью.

Джебом мычит: “Только один укус, и пойдем” и действительно кусает Джексона за ключицу, но потом ещё и в плечо, а заодно успевает облапать задницу. Пока Джексон был дома, Джебом смог взять увольнение всего на одни выходные, а видеосвязь это всё-таки совсем, совсем не то.

Телевещание по всей стене Джексон отключает пяткой, пока они совместными усилиями избавляют Джебома от портупеи. Потом Джебом застревает в рукаве рубашки и, глядя на новенькую форму Джексона на шкафу, изрекает действительно важные новости:

— Марк купила им с Ёндже кольца. 

— Спустила на них всю премию за нашу операцию? — ухмыляется Джексон, и Джебом, разумеется, подтверждает.

— Мне кажется, он собирается подать заявление на постоянный перевод в тралмейстеры, — Джебом пребывает в чуть большей задумчивости, чем стоило бы, учитывая их грандиозные планы на трёхспальную кровать. Джексон целует его в затылок с отросшими волосами и тыкается носом в плечо. — А ты, ммм, ты наверное хочешь снова на линкор? Ну, ты говорил, что всегда служил на больших раньше.

Джебом, честное слово, абсолютно невыносимый, и Джексону смешно до одури.

— Вернуться было бы неплохо, — соглашается он. Джебом сразу начинает нести какую-то путаную ерунду про служебную пользу, и он так очевидно волнуется, что даже тяжело поверить, будто именно этот человек несколько месяцев назад затралил живую планету Зепп, а потом толкнул грандиозную речь на камеру. Половину грандиозной речи. Свои лавры Джексон ему отдавать не собирается, конечно. Вот поцеловать — очень даже, чтобы замолчал наконец. Он прикусывает Джебому губу, облизывает её и с наслаждением слышит, как Джебом стонет ему в рот.

— Джинён отказывается без тебя вылетать, — сознаётся Джебом после того, как на нём больше нет рубашки.

— Раз Джинён требует, — смеётся Джексон и целует его снова — уши, загривок, плечи, чувствительные потемневшие соски. Много-много поцелуев, много-много ласк, и всё равно недостаточно. — Тогда обязательно.

Джебом, неожиданно сильный, перекатывает их обоих по кровати, оказываясь сверху, и щекочет рёбра. Приём очень внезапный и очень запрещённый, Джексон едва разбирает через собственные вопли пополам со смехом полусерьёзное обиженное “То есть, вот только если Джинён, да, только тогда?”, а потом щекотать устаёт сам Джебом и просто ложится щекой ему на грудь.

— Никуда не хочу больше, — вздыхает Джексон, проезжая ладонью ему по макушке. — С тобой хочу. Ну, и с Джинёном тоже. Со всеми хочу. Но чтобы непременно капитан Им Джебом.

И когда-нибудь он тоже сольёт всю премию на кольца.


End file.
